Pains of a Daughter of Time
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: To say it simply: Love is a pain in the neck/butt/and every other region of the body. New characters and new pains come to light in the sequel to Ethics of a daughter of time. Full summary and profiles inside!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay, I redid a bunch of profiles, skip to the ones you haven't read if you want. More characters in this one, so read if you want. I like making profiles because it gives me something to do with my boring life.)

Name**: Nikai Laskaris**

**Birthday**: (UKNOWN)

**Birthplace**: Mt. Othrys

**Godly parents**: Kronos / Selene

**Favorite word: ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeb*

**Favorite form of transport: **Time travel

**Favorite thing to do: **Tease people and have fun

**Favorite food: **Fresh french-fries from McDonalds

**Theme song: Bitch By: Meredith Brooks**

**Quote: **_**I'm a Bitch I'm a Lover I'm a Child I'm a Mother I'm a Sinner I'm a Saint I do not feel ashamed!**_

**Abilities**: Full control over time and gains extra strength under the moon. Kai fights with a black sword, the sword is made of celestial bronze and is double edged blade. It's name is Amyntas, it's name means Defender in ancient Greek. She can "time travel" which is traveling to random places in a short amount of time. Kai often wakes up in random places, such as Egypt or Antarctica. Kai is also a master as mixed martial arts and can defend herself well. She's also a master of sarcasm (You might not think that's a real weapon but you'd be surprised how many situations her sarcasm has gotten her out of.)

**Bio**: They say the longer you live the more enemies you gain, I say, that's a load of bull. My name is Nikai Laskaris, and I'm over 10,000 years old. I don't have enemies, I just have a lot of people out there who want to kill me, but I try to stay a pacifist. It's not working out too well seeing as monsters just LOVE attacking me. But, who could blame them, I'm awesome! I have a sarcastic streak going and call me prejudice, I DON'T LIKE GODS, TITANS OR MONSTERS! But hey, everyone's allowed to have an opinion, opinions are like assholes, everyone has one, just not everyone chooses to share it. Now, I'm not saying I go around sharing my asshole. Ladies, gentlemen, kids that's called a _whore_. Look it up! I can be mature when I want to, but what fun is that? I mean, who wants to be some tight-ass adult working ten hour shifts at some job you hate anyways? I see no fun in that! And being trapped forever immortal at the age of thirteen, I'm allowed to pull shit and not get into too much trouble! Basically what I'm saying is, I can stand on top of table in Taco Bell and shout, "PULL UP YOUR PANTS" across the room and not be threatened by the police. Pretty nice life if you ask me…well…most of the time.

I'm your everyday average female teenager, expect for the fact I don't do those weird "duck lips" thing in pictures. I don't get that! It's like a modified version of the "fish face" was the "fish face" ever in style? I don't think so! So why the Hades is this "duck lip" crap so damn popular? It's stupid! Do we REALLY want this generation to be known for our obsession with sparkling vampires and duck lips! If you ask me, it's pretty sad. The best thing about this generation, is the video games. For one, Guitar Hero is awesome. Not to mention Fast Food's gotten a heck of a lot better. Other than that though, there's some pretty strange crap out there I've noticed lately…

Now, so far you've seen that I'm pretty normal. Did I mention I'm the daughter of the titan of time and the titan of the moon? Huh, I guess not! Sure, sounds pretty good at first, right? Well, guess again! Especially when your all-powerful-titan-daddy wants you dead! Have I mentioned that he's a psychopathic manipulative bitch with the compassion the size of Justin Bieber's penis? Still think my life is just cheery? Well, it may be compared to your pathetic mortal lives that waste away in a hell called school listening to lectures about the history of blah-blah-blah where they blah-blah-blahed all over blah and changed blah-blah forever! Yeah, I guess we're pretty equal. I spend my day walking around the streets eating and being attacked by monsters every five seconds!

Well, I've spent longer than I meant to writing this and now I'm just plain hungry! So…adios!

**Name**: Nico di Angelo

**Birthplace**: Someplace in Italy

**Mortal parent**: Maria di Angelo

**Godly Parent**: Hades (underworld)

**Favorite food**: Tortellini or spaghetti

**Favorite form of transport**: Shadow Travel

**Favorite game**: Call of Duty or Left for Dead

**Favorite song**: Hate me By: Five Finger Death Punch

**Theme song: Calling all Skeletons By: Alkaline Trio**

**Quote: **_**It's only just begun, it's been fun, we were blind, deaf and dumb. There's a party in my closet calling all skeletons, all skele, all skeletons. **_

**Abilities: **Being as awesome as he is, he can raise the dead and is as good a fighter as Percy just without all the invincibility. I guess training with dead people pays off. He has a Stygian iron sword which matches his black battle armor. He can shadow travel and has control over the dead and hellhounds. He has the power to banish the dead and a lot of other cool stuff involving the underworld and dead things.

**Bio**: Hey, name's Nico di Angelo, apparently my name derived from the prefix _necro_- meaning "death" and my last name, di Angelo, means "of angels" so basically, my name means Death of Angels, which, if your any normal person, and you think about it, is pretty damn cool. But then again, that's me, the cool son of Hades. Sure, it gets lonely sometimes, but I have the dead to talk to, so it's not all bad. My life revolves around sleep, fighting off monsters, and cokes. But unfortunately, due to a stupid promise to Percy, I'm stuck living my life that I have a feeling is destined for awesomeness, in this godforsaken camp that's beginning to overflow with campers due to, once again, PERCY! Yes, he's one of my only friends, but he's annoying at times and more immature than I am, not to mention he's so friggen…what's that word…honorable? Possibly, then again, he wakes me up half the time by summoning the whole damn ocean and soaking my bed. Back to the main issue, with more campers only comes more people to stare at me, try talking to me, find out who I am, and dislike me. That's how it went around here.

If you think about it, this camp is like any stereotypical Highschool, you got your preps, the Aphrodite kids. The jocks, the Ares kids. The nerds, the Athena kids. The hippies, Demeter kids, (only hippies spend THAT much time frolicking through flowers!) The comedy kids, the Hermes kids, and well, you get the point. And after all of that, there's the minority…me. My closest friend around here would be Mrs. O'Leary a hellhound who's the only one I'd name my friend without hesitation. She's amusing, violent, awesome, and doesn't splash me in the face with water everytime I get two steps near her! (PERCY!) I'd love to ditch this camp but I don't go back on my promises.

I usually hang out with myself around here. Percy and Annabeth are too busy making out and being hormonal teenagers to hang out. And most everyone else prefers to avoid me. There are some guys like the Stoll brothers and some other people who remember how friggen awesome I was in the war that'll talk to me but other than that, people like to pretend I don't exist. I'm not like most guys I guess, I just don't like girls. I mean, there are some hot ones I enjoy LOOKING at but I'm 14, I'm allowed to do that! It's programmed into my brain! But most of the girls around here are your stereotypical giggle-giggle-point-giggle-giggle types, none of them I found remotely interesting. I will admit I had a little crush on Annabeth when I was younger, but only because she seemed a bit interesting. Then I decided she wasn't THAT hot and corrected me too often, not to mention, liked SCHOOL. So I let her go. Basically, I waste my life away here due to a damn promise…

**Name**: Valentine Rayne

**Birthday**: February fourteenth

**Godly Parent**: Aphrodite/Dionysus

**Place of birth**: Mt. Olympus Bedroom 4

**Favorite drink**: Raspberry Cordial or Coke

**Favorite game**: Charades! Or The Screaming Game

**Favorite song**: Dancing with tears in my eyes By: Kesha

**Favorite fast food place**: McHale's burgers in New York

**Theme song: Never let this go By: Paramore **

**Quote: **_**One day, you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright and by then, I'm sure I'll be pretending…**_

**Bio**: The name's Valentein, no, not like the holiday, just…Valentein, a fancy way of spelling Valentine. Gods help the idiot came up with that holiday. It's pretty much just a way stores can advertise themselves and suck money from peoples pockets by selling chocolates to pathetic geezers who have to remind themselves to love their wives. Any way, Valentein Rayne. Rayne, just a fancy way to spell Rain. I didn't get why people and felt it necessary to come up with different ways to spell the same word. It's just, _Well that was an hour of my life I'll never get back._

So, if your reading this story to hear about my teenage angst and life's lessons and hardships, go the Hades away and get your own life. If your reading this story to entertain yourself because your supposed to be cleaning your room but got bored and thought this looked interesting, bravo for you my friend! The best thing about procrastination is that your never bored 'cause there's always something your supposed to be doing. That's life lesson 1! Okay, so I heard your supposed to tell a little about yourself before you start a story so…here goes! I'll try my best, but if I utterly fail, don't blame me!

My hair's the blonde color that's the sort of blonde that's so blonde it's often mistaken by idiots as yellow with unexplainable hot pink and purple highlights. Now, the pink highlights are naturally like that maybe it's part of the whole "born from the goddess of love" thingy same with the purple, but when people ask, it's easier to say you died it rather than telling them that it was the result of the goddess of love because her color is pink and all and the god of wine who's color of purple, I mean, REALLY? Who's gonna believe that any way? My eyes are xanadu, yes people, it's a color. And even though it's native to Australia, no, I do not have an Australian accent. (That would be amazingly awesome though)

Basically, I was the result of a broken godly sized condom and a goddess of beauty who forgot to take her birth control pills. Lovely, isn't it? All in all, until last summer I wasn't supposed to exist. It's really a marvelous feeling knowing your not supposed to exist. (Note the sarcasm) When I say Godly sized condom, I don't mean it sarcastically…my dad, well, he's a god. Though not the most uplifting being in the world, a god is a god. His name's Dionysus. My mom's name is Aphrodite…goddess of beauty and love. My friend said I inherited my dad's personality and my mothers looks. I took that a compliment but I don't know either of them. Okay, so normally when a god and a goddess get together and "do the deed" the outcome is a baby god or goddess. But in this case, when the baby goddess isn't supposed to exist. She get's sealed into a mortal child. It's really a load of spiritual and godly crap I don't feel like explaining. Now that we've settled all that I guess it's just…ON WITH THE STORY!

**Name**: Hazen Stealson

**Birthplace**: Portland OR.

**Birthday**: June twenty-third

**Mortal Parent**: Vanessa Stealson

**Godly parent**: Hermes (God of thieves)

**Favorite animal**: Snakes, definitely snakes

**Favorite food**: Teriyaki, or Papa Johns Pizza

**Favorite color**: "I don't know, should I have one?"

**Theme song: I don't wanna be By: Gavin DeGraw **

**Quote: **_**I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately, all I have to do is…**_

**Bio**: My name is Hazen Stealson, who's heard of the word "Hazen" anyways? Hazel, yeah, Haze, yes, Hazen, WTF? Stealson, it's ironic considering I'm the son of the god of thieves, something people never let me forget. Let me tell you, reputations are MUCH easier to gain than to lose. I've been trying to lose mine for years. Let me take you through a little flashback which will pretty much take you through the story of my friggen life! Except, my life's a bit longer than the story…

_I grasped him firmly by his school-required tie as I glared at him and repeated myself. Something I hated doing. "I haven't stolen nuthin' of yours _Barbie_!" I shouted as I threw him into the side of the large wire fencing. He struggled up regaining himself as he thrust a snot-nosed arrogant finger in my face and glared. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU SNAGGLETOOTH!" He shouted. I returned the glare as I grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the jaw. And while he was flying in the air sent a high kick into his chest as he flew further back into the brick wall. I stood over him as I challenged, "You wanna call me that again, _Barbie_?" Now, I'm not a mean person…and as a child of Hermes I'm often entitled to blame as far as…stealing goes. And being a minority around here entitled me to blame for well…everything else too. Not many people like me, scratch that, no one likes me around here, and something sad but true, I was getting used to it. I had a lanky build and preferred a loose band tee and a pair of beige shorts that went past my knees with a hoodie 2 sizes too big. Though I was lanky, I knew how to through a punch._

_The boy had just gotten up when a familiar motor roared up from behind. As a firm grip on my own good thrust me up in the air. "Whadya want Bull?" I snapped, Bull, we had the same mother, different fathers, mine was Hermes, his was Ares. Though Bull would be a fitting name for a son of Ares, his real name was John, but I just called him Bull because he had a habit of doing and saying a lot of _Bull_shit. "You promised me no more fighting at school Haze." He shouted sounding pretty pissed off. I spat and retorted, "THAT Barbie started it. Said I stole his shit-a-mabob." I bit Bull's hand and he dropped me instinctively. "Did you?" He asked me. "Why the hell would I want his piece-o-shit. Ain't no one out there who'd want any piece of his ugly ass!" I sneered as I stomped off school campus jumping the fence into the real world. It wasn't too much later Bull found me in the alley. "You always do this!" He shouted, "Steal stuff, deny it, get in a fight, and get our entire family into a mess." He complained getting off his bike shadowing over me. I glared and stood up, feeling much taller than I really was. "BULLSHIT!" I shouted, "Mom doesn't give a damn about me and our so called "step dad" don't give fuck either! I'd like to see you live a day in my life! Always being blamed for crap. Always being hated!" I shouted stopping for a breath as I collapsed against a wall, I wasn't the best long-distance runner out there._

"_Look Bull, It's hard enough mom and dad are always disappointed in me. I'm trying John, I really am, but what chance do I have when I'm a constant disappointment people prefer to ignore and shove out of their perfect little lives?" I told him, "I'm sick of pretending to be part of a family a blind guy could tell I don't belong to…I don't belong here. I'm going back to camp. The only place I even remotely belong to…tell mom and Dave…I'm sorry."_

Lovely little life I got huh?

**Name**: Cole Brookes

**Birthday**: October twelfth

**Birthplace**: Sacramento, C.A.

**Godly** **Parent**: Ares (God of War)

**Mortal** **Parent**: Angela Brookes (Mother)

**Favorite form of transport**: Motorcycle or car

**Favorite weapon**: His hunting rifle that he loves

**Favorite** **food**: Tri-tip steak grilled over a camp fire

**Family**: Alison Brookes, Neo Laskaris (Mom's side)

**Theme song: You're going down By: Sick Puppies**

**Quote: **_**If it's a fight I'm ready to go I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know**_

**Bio: **My name's Cole Brookes, just call me Cole though. Son of Ares, god of war. In the past years, many things had changed, but that's why I loved fighting. Fighting never changes. People get hurt, that doesn't change. The fury and anger, that doesn't change. The blood and the pain, that doesn't change at all eight. It never changes, and it was the one thing I held on to, the one thing I could rely on never changing. I hated change more than anything, so I held on to fighting like my only life line. Fighting was also something I was good at, when the whole world glares down at me, I could still stand up and beat their asses. It was a relieving thought, mainly because a lot of kids liked picking fights with me for some unknown reason. It was really stupid of them and kind of…narrow minded. They just weren't very bright…

When I think about how things were five years ago when Ali and I were just campers at camp half-blood, before the war, before Neo, before everything…it's so strange, the memory was so foreign, I had a hard time thinking of the way it was, the way things looked, the way things were…so different. I remember small things about the past though, how I could beat up anyone at camp. How I could fight my way through any problem. How I was treated like a person rather than a freak, how I had friends…things just never changed back then. I thought things would always be that way…turns out things don't stay the same.

When the war began and mom got pregnant with Neo we joined the Titan's side to help keep them safe. That's when EVERYTHING changed. The cruise ship was alright though, the monsters were never ending, that meant I could kill a bunch and they'd keep coming back for more. I had a soft spot for the hellhounds for some reason, probably had something to do with my dad's sacred animal being a dog. I never killed those ones, I just went for the giants and the ugly ones. Kronos said I could kill as many demigods as I wanted, but I didn't like killing people as much. Sure they were fun to fight with, but whenever I killed one, Ali wouldn't speak to me for a month and so…there was that…

When Ali and I were sent on the mission to capture the demigods after the captured demigods, and we were caught in reverse, it's when everything began. It was good in the end, but it was freaky in the beginning. I thought I was going to be killed, not to mention my pride had been mortally wounded and hurt, beaten up by what I thought had been a thirteen year old girl. Turns out she was ancient and a daughter of Kronos, but at the time I hadn't known that so it hurt. Then I saw she wasn't half bad…so Ali and I went with her, we saved Neo and everything was fine again…

So even through all of that change…things are okay.

**Name**: Alison Brookes

**Birthday**: June fourteenth

**Birthplace**: Sacramento C.A.

**Mortal** **Parent**: Angela Brookes

**Godly** **Parent**: Apollo (God of the Sun)

**Favorite** **drink**: Sprite, Sierra Mist or Seven Up

**Favorite food**: The garlic sticks from Olive Garden

**Favorite song**: Here comes the sun By: The Beatles

**Family**: Cole Brookes and Neo Laskaris (Mom's side)

**Theme song: Rainbow Veins By: Owl City**

**Quotes: **_**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains and I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins. **_

**Bio: **Life is complicated and full of twists and turns. Life was simple and easy in the beginning. Cole and I were siblings, living our half-blood lives at Camp. When it all went wrong…my mother met the Titan Kronos, and got pregnant with Neo. Cole and I were on the cruise ship with our mother. Cole was away taking care of Neo at the time, of all the first words to have, Neo's had to be "won't" He has to say it to everything. It was the summer before the alleged hero's sixteenth birthday. Cole and I had never wanted to side with the evil titan lord, but with Neo and Mom, we couldn't just leave them. So we had to fight with them. We didn't die, but we ended up seeing tons of our friends killed. When Perseus Jackson and the big guy he had with him bombed the ship, Neo, Cole and I got away, but our mother was killed. We were planning to run away, when Kronos stole Neo from us…trapping him in a time warp, he aged a year over night…It was the scariest things I'd ever seen.

Neo was part our brother, so we had to stay with him in the end after the war. We took care of him and when we got caught by Kai and her friends I thought it was all over. Turns out that was an entire new beginning. Cole and I had found a new family. She helped us save Neo and everything was great from there. It was an entire new beginning for me and everyone else. I was so happy…Things had finally begun looking up…Kai was great. Being together was fun, we pretty much camped out under the stars every night, and even the monsters were fun to battle. It was something new everyday. Personally, I would follow Kai anywhere, as long as I had my family, I would be fine…

I can't believe it's been three years though. Three years since Kai captured Cole and I and went on the quest with that Nico boy, Percy, and Annabeth, and saved Neo. Though I hated Percy for killing my mother, I owed him for saving Neo. So, I guess I was sort of okay with him. I didn't like him, but I wouldn't kill him. This June started off normal, or as normal as it ever is for a half-blood…

**Name**: Neo Laskaris

**Birthday**: Assumed May first

**Birthplace**: Princess Andromeda

**Mortal** **parent**: Angela Brookes

**Godly** **parent**: Kronos (Titan of Time)

**Favorite** **food**: Doritos and Top Ramen

**Favorite** **song**: Welcome to my life By: Simple Plan

**Favorite** **thing** **to** **do**: Torture and tease his sister Kai

**Family**: Kai Laskaris (dad's side) Ali Brookes and Cole Brookes (mother's side) All half siblings.

**Theme song: Teenagers By: My Chemical Romance**

**Quote: **_**Teenagers scare-the living shit outta me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.**_

**Bio: **I hated Kai sometimes, and I loved her most times. She was my older sister, the one who took me in and cared about me. Yet, sometimes, she really annoyed me, but I loved messing with her. I think of Kai as my closest friend and sister. I think of Ali and Cole as siblings too, but more like slaves. It was good being five, I could do whatever I want and people can't judge me because I "don't know better" hahaha. Of course I know better, doesn't mean I care! I loved being me…I could get away with just about anything…

Or so I thought…Kai has this habit of catching me lately. I loved my life though, Kai taught me how to fight, and Ali taught me about Greek Mythology and stuff. Cole sort of just helped out where he could. Valentein and Hazen were like siblings to me as well. Hazen had recently taught me how to pickpocket people in Vegas, they were the most oblivious one's he said. Kai scolded him for that, she said we only take the things we NEED. And apparently, we didn't NEED an extra laptop… She let us keep it in the end though. Cole taught me how to configure stink bombs too, we set one in Ali and Kai's tent and let's just say I will forever fear girls from this point on, they're much scarier than they look…but Cole got the worst of it, he still has nightmares about it. It's funny watching him stare at his sister so fearfully.

For my fifth birthday recently, Kai got me an awesome celestial bronze scythe, it's pitch black and the hilt is gold with silk purple wrapped around it. I stared at it for a full seven hours before I finally got to use it. Kai had been letting me handle monsters solo lately, which is another great improvement on being five. Cole gave me a 100 Pranks To Pull On You're Sister book, which Kai found, burned and made Cole give me a different gift, so he gave me a stink bomb set instead. Then Valentein gave me a special sort of juice that made me SUPER energized, Kai kept that away for certain times, mainly because the first time I had it, she couldn't catch me to get me to calm down. Ali gave me a book on the Greek Gods, and Hazen gave me a soda, and an ipod in secret, he'd stolen it from the last Apple Store, if Kai had found out she would've killed us both no doubt about that…

My life it pretty good…

**Name**: Lex-zi McKane

**Birthplace**: Juno, Alaska

**Birthday**: December twenty-first

**Mortal Parent**: Salem McKane (Father)

**Godly Parent**: Khione (Goddess of Snow)

**Favorite season**: WINTER! Obviously…

**Favorite element**: Snow, Ice, Wind and water

**Favorite animal**: "I don't know, an a snow seal?"

**Favorite food**: Snickers, Hershey's, or Three Musketeers

**Theme song: My Immortal By: Evanescence **

**Quote: **_**I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things look for me in a the white forest hiding in a hollow tree.**_

**Bio: **My name is Lex-zi, but everyone back home just called me Lex, or Zi. I paced around the wet windy street's of my new town that I was now supposed to call 'home' as the wind blew back my tangled ash blonde hair I struggled to pull up my hood. My life had never been simple, dad never cared about me. He neglected me and left me to fend for myself, I was a nuisance to him. It wasn't always like that though, it was when I turned twelve…it happened. I didn't know what, or how, but a group of guys were throwing snow balls at me and I got angry, and suddenly, next thing I knew, they were completely frozen.

Dad had never forgotten that, he had some sort of psychological break down, and ignored me. Like I was some sort of freak. And that exactly how I felt, like a freak. That was all until I met Damon. My best friend, the only one who really understood me, he was like my brother. It was so strange, because we were such polar opposites. Anyways, I was exploring the new town it was frosty and cold out. I eventually came to a large old broken down mansion on the corner. The yellow mustard colored paint was flaking off slowly, and was turning a mix of mustard yellow and henna brown. The large wrap around porch was flooding through the cracks between boards with water from the snow, and most of the wooden planks were missing.

Most of the windows were broken in where spider webs had replaced the screens and glass, others were cracked or simply gone with a type of old caution tape wrapped around the frames… The big elegant door frame, but no door, there was only a thin white framed screen door. The house it's self was surrounded by dead tree's and a fence surrounding a small garden, the garden was every shade and hue of brown imaginable, the flowers were dead, frozen, or suffocated by the cold winter air… The house had a strange sort of calling, as I soon found my self drawn into it… The floor boards creaked loudly as I took my first step into the big house, it had an elegant sort of style, as I looked around me I saw shattered glass everywhere, most of the furniture were withered and worn, everything looked so fragile it was almost as if I even laid a finger on anything it would shatter into a million pieces, it smelled of dirt, rust, and with a hint of lavender, I doubted anyone lived here…but I was proven wrong.

I soon met the eyes of a tall guy, he was around my age, had shaggy dark brown hair and fiery eyes. He looked the exact opposite of me, he was tall, I was short. He had dark brown hair, I had light blonde hair. He had fiery eyes, I had icy blue eyes. I stared at him curiously as he stared at me defensively.

"I-I'm sorry about intruding…didn't think anyone lived here." I muttered.

"That's fine, my name's Damon, Damon Duarte, and I don't live here. I'm just hiding out." He said simply, with a curious glance at the door. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Um, I just moved here. I'm just exploring, and hiding from what?" I asked him.

"The cops, I ran away from my fifteenth foster home." He explained casually. Wow, fifteen? As I stared at him all I could think of was how badass he looked and sounded…I shook that out of my head though as I stared at him a little longer… "I don't mind if you stay, I'd like the company…it…it gets lonely."

And that is how I met Damon Zeklos, who changed my world entirely…

**Name**: Damon Duarte

**Birthday**: August twenty seventh

**Birthplace**: Somewhere in Montana

**Mortal parent**: Trinity Duarte (Mom)

**Godly Parent**: Hephaestus (God of Fire)

**Favorite restaurant**: Taco Bell, or Taco Time

**Favorite place: **Puerto Rico (but he's never been)

**Favorite food**: Tacos, and burritos from Taco Bell

**Favorite song**: Last Train Home By: Lostprophets

**Theme song: Until the day we die By: (I forgot)**

**Quote: **_**Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you should I bite my tongue? Until blood soaks my shirt!**_

**Bio: My heart pounded against my chest like a snare drum. Every muscle in my body screamed in protest as I pushed myself further. Against the harsh wind, my wild brown hair was blown back in the darkness, I just wanted to escape. I could hear the sirens growing louder as the approached. My breath came in quick gasps as we reached the end of the highway, I jumped over the metal boarder and into the appending darkness of the forest. I leaped over a stray log, and climbed quickly over a fallen tree, scrapping my knee, I forced the pain out of my mind and continued running…it didn't matter to me now…nothing did…**

**The memories were on the surface the pond within my mind, I could gaze in it as much as I wished, but it was always there. The memories. They filled the dusty corners of my mind, they were the creatures of the night that scared me, they were the shadows that reached out and grabbed me. Screams that echoed through my head in never ending sequences…I wished they would all just leave me alone! My foot became caught on a stray root as I fell to the dirt…my house was further ahead…I just made it, I thought I had, when I was tackled to the ground by one of the police, I struggled my best but my attempts were just one big fail.**

**They forced me into a standing position as they took the food from my pockets, I turned around ashamed. I hated feeling this way…people hated me, that was a simple fact. She hated me more than others. This was the only way I could get food. My mom and I lived in this old shack after she lost her job and started on the drugs. Every day I endured her screams, her hits, her shouts. And this is what I get for it! I didn't deserve this, I hated her…I wanted to run away…but, I couldn't just leave her…it was wrong…**

**The police found out about my mom and took me away, I had just run away from my fifteenth foster home and now I was in some random abandoned house hiding out. I had ditched town again, I didn't even know where I was now. I had escaped the system before, and I planned on doing it again and again as long as they kept sending me back to those retched Foster Homes. I hated it, the way kids stared at you in school, like you were some sort of freak. The way they laughed at you, like you weren't there… I'd taken it my entire life, I was going to change. I hated people, they were too complicated, too strange…to mean. Yet, I couldn't help myself from talking to some strange girl who entered my hiding house…**

**She was pretty I guess, choppy blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was pretty, I'd never seen her before. Just judging by how she looked, she wasn't here to drag me back. I introduced myself, and she said hi. She was strange…and yet, I was drawn to her. It turned out to be one of the smartest decisions in my life. She was like a sister to me in the end…even till the day we ran away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one-**

**[B][E][G][I][N][N][I][N][G]**

**Theme song: Don't stop By: Innerpartysystem**

**(A/N: Just before I start I want to say that Kai, knows Luke, Thalia and Annabeth because of the adventures in The Half-Blood Runaways, that all happened in this story. I just wanted to make that clear for some reason. Basically, something's DID happen, others didn't. Songs of Nikai didn't happen obviously, but Kai did run away with Luke, Thalia and Annabeth and DOES know Percy from **_**Ethics of a Daughter of Time**_**. I don't know why, I felt like I needed to explain that.**

**So, this is the sequel to **_**Ethics of a Daughter of Time **_**in this one, three years have passed. Kai looks sixteen, Nico is sixteen, and Kai's little brother Neo, is now five! Kai, Neo, Cole, Ali, Hazen and Valentein are all still together, but when they return to Camp Half-Blood a lot happens. It all starts when 2 new half-bloods arrive at camp, an adventure unfolds and Kai begins to see a bit more to the son of Hades, and they both discover, being in love is a pain in the neck…and is not as easy or painless as the majority of the worlds thinks…these are the Pains of a Daughter of Time.)**

**Lex-zi McKane's POV.**

**(This is a new character, she's based on my amazing friend who ran away about a week ago. She's been having a lot of family problems so she ran away. I'm really hoping she's okay, maybe she's a Half-Blood, running away to find Camp. I just hope she's okay, so I'm basing this character off of you Bri! Please come home safe and not chopped up in pieces!)**

I never thought this day would come. The day that I finally did it. A week earlier Damon ran away from his seventeenth foster family, and he's once again with me. I didn't think the day would ever come, but sure enough, it did. Damon and I had been planning it for awhile, but it never seemed to happen. There was always something holding us back. We'd been planning to run away for a long time, and the day finally came, when we had no choice but to run away…for good.

It all started Monday morning, the morning of the week before summer. Started as the worst Monday of my life, ended as the best Monday of my life…to be completely honest, it was pretty exhilarating…

"Hey Lex-zi." Damon's voice said from behind me. It wasn't the usual I'm-Just-Kidding voice that he usually had, it was the type of voice that made you slightly afraid and extremely serious. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to a more private place. "I can't do this anymore!" He said harshly.

"Do what?" I asked him clueless.

"I can't keep going from foster home to foster home, eventually they're going to run out of foster homes in the area, and we'll be on different sides of the country. This was the seventeenth Lex! SEVENTEENTH! I just…can't do this anymore…I want to do it. Tonight." He demanded.

"J-just wait…one more day…please." I muttered.

"You just don't get it! Your father doesn't care! He hasn't been home in a month, what does that say?" He said, I hated when he did this, he knew the truth, and he wasn't afraid to say it. I couldn't be angry at him, because I knew it was the truth…

"Fine…" I said…that's when it happened. Hop-Along, our stalker, came hoping up to us…

His name was John, he transferred to the school two months ago and have been stalking us ever since, we were at the mall once, and we noticed him following us, we thought maybe he was just going to the same place. We walked all around the mall twelve times…and he WOULDN'T Stop following us…it was seriously creepy. The only thing that kept us sane was he never approached us…

And seeing him running up to us like this…yeah, ULTIMATE freak out.

"Crap, he's coming towards us! RUN!" Damon shouted in my ear, he didn't need to tell me twice…

I ran the fastest I could, that's when something REALLY freaky happened. John BAAHED, I've never heard of a stalker bah-ing.

"Did you HEAR that?" I shouted.

"Yeah, the dude BAHED!" Damon shouted between gasps, he just ran passed the McDonalds and we continued running…Hop-Along continued chasing us…

"W-WAIT YOU TWO! BAH!" He shouted, that's when things went from Freaky to Bizarre…he started taking off his pants…with one hand he was shoving down his pants with the other he was throwing off his hat…which revealed little goat horns…

"OH MYGOD!" I shouted, "I'M DREAMING! I HAVE TO BE DREAMING THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" That's when he dropped the pants completely…to reveal furry little goat legs…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MR. TUMNUS FROM NARNIA!" I shouted as Hop-Along rolled his eyes.

"I'M NOT A FAUN! THAT'S ROMAN! I'M A SATYR THAT'S GREEK! YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE!" He shouted…

"YEAH! FROM YOU!" I shouted. That's when we both ran into a HUGE, and I mean HUGE seven headed dragon…what's wrong with me! This can't be happening! That's when the dragon opened it's mouth, and green fire came racing towards me…and I knew it wasn't a dream…I felt the heat of the flames…and the fear…

This was not a dream.

**-(two weeks later)-**

**Kai Laskaris's POV.**

"DAMMIT NEO! GET OFF ME! I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE YOUGNER THAN ME! I CALLED THE LAST COOKIE AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HADES YOU'RE GETTING IT!" I shouted as the five year old tackled me, terrible twos and threes? Forget those, what about the terrible fives? Back when he was two and three he could talk less and wasn't as strong!

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GOT THE COOKIE LAST TIME!" He shouted as he reached for it. I shoved it down my throat faster than his speedy little five-year-old hands could grab. "You're such a jerk!" I stuck my tongue out as Hazen and Valentein kissed. Yeah, they've been going out for around one year now…they were connected by the tonsils, and it was extremely disgusting…and I'm not talking dirty diaper disgusting, I'm talking, constant gagging disgusting…it was weird having two of my closest friends doing that…

Cole and Ali were out getting more food leaving me to baby-sit Neo. Sure he was my little brother, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoying. He had dark black hair that was spiked up in…well…spikes. He was around 4 foot and stronger than he looked. I'd like to take credit for that though because I'm the one who taught him all he knew…yeah, I'm awesome like that.

"Hey guys we're back and- Kai, why does Neo have you in a choke hold?" Ali asked as she and Cole came back with their arms full of junk food and awesome stuff. Something I've realized is that, as half bloods, and all the extra work we did, we really didn't need to watch our weight. We fought nearly everyday whether it was fighting eachother or fighting monsters and apparently fighting burns a lot of calories…

"SHE ATE THE LAST COOKIE!" Neo shouted angrily.

"She called dibs on it dude, get used to it." Cole said grabbing Neo by the collar and dragging him off me. I took a big breath in dramatically…that little jerk could've killed me!

"She called dibs on the LAST last cookie! It's not fair-" Neo began.

"And I call dibs on this last cookie too!" I shouted reaching for the Oreos which were, incidentally, at the bottom of Cole's stack of crap, which all came crashing to the ground. "OOPS!" I shouted…they all sighed as we all picked it up. We all had one backpack, one bag we had to carry everything in. And whatever was in the bag we had to be able to carry. I had ambrosia, nectar, a pair of spare clothes, a lot of food, and a magical ipod Apollo gave me after I blackmailed him.

"C'mon, we've got to get moving again or the monsters will catch up." I told them, "We're on the outskirts of Manhattan right now, I saw we-" I began when Neo interrupted.

"CAN WE GO TO THE ZOO! I've never been, and well…I've always wanted to go." He said, he acted mature sometimes, and was extremely strong, but there were times like this when I had to remember, he was just a kid. A five year old kid…he needed training, protecting, and time to grow and learn.

"The zoo? You know what? I think that would be fun, we should go." I said brightly… "The Staten Island Zoo is nearby, we should go. I hear they have an Italian festival every June, the Festa Italiana let's go." That's when the most magical thing happened and when I say magical, I mean predictable…

If there was one thing you should know about a half-bloods life is that it's unpredictable, you could be off on your merry way to grandmas for turkey day and the next second, be battling a Minotaur…the only thing that you can easily predict, is a monster attack and with four half-bloods and whatever me and Neo were, the monsters were on us like white on rice…

"The Nemean Lion, what a wonderful surprise…" I muttered, I was wearing one of it's pelts now, it was in the form of a hoodie at the current moment. "Neo, I don't believe you've ever fought a Nemean Lion before, aim for it's mouth, it's hide is thick and it's mouth is it's only weak point." I coached the younger boy, lately, he's been getting stronger, and I've been letting him handle the fights…ya gotta nail it into him somehow right? Building pain tolerance is also a good thing…but if he was nearly dying, of course I'd jump in…maybe…he was pretty annoying sometimes…

Neo grinned, "I got this one sis, just you relax and watch the-" He began as he jumped out of the way before it tackled him to the ground…the trees around us were tall and thick, they provided coverage from the world around us. Basically, so no cops would come rushing around the corner and see a wild lion trying to attack us poor kids that happened to be wielding guns (swords) That had happened many times before and so, we tried to keep out of the public eye. It wasn't easy though…

Neo did a James Bond roll and stepped back as the lion took a hairpin curve, bounding off from the tree. It launched itself, claws first, Neo pushed the lion back with his sword but the sword did no damage due to it's hard pelt. The claws nearly reached Neo, but he turned right in time, only his jacket was torn.

"SHIT I LIKED THAT JACKET!" He shouted.

"NO SWEARING NEO! YOU'RE ONLY FIVE!" I shouted.

"You're-" He dodged "-such a-" He struck "-a hypocrite!" He shouted as the lion raced towards him, the lion bounded destroying our tent entirely…or wait, no that was Hazen and Valentein's tent, haha suckers…I wasn't laughing for long though, because quickly after, Neo led him to MY tent to which the lion shredded like some sort of Lion-Designed Paper Shredder.

"POSEIDON'S SALTY BUTT HOLE! NEO! YOU'RE SO PAYING FOR MY NEW TENT!" I shouted as he rolled against the dirty ground, dodging the lion's claws again. "Hurry up and finish it!" I shouted. That's when Neo decided to put his creative side at use. He grabbed a broken branch and dipped it in the fire. Waving it around like a baton, the lion backed off and roared, at which point Neo shoved the stick into the lion's mouth holding it open as he stuffed his scythe in it's mouth and tore open it's entire jaw, the monster exploded into dust…and I grinned…I was so proud!

He was sweaty, covered in dirt, ash…and golden dust. He stared at me and arched an eyebrow. As he questioned me, "Poseidon's salty butt hole?" He said skeptically. I shrugged.

"I'm trying to set and example to not swear! Don't judge my creative substitutes for swears!" I scolded pointing at the jacket, "Now put on your new jacket. We need to take some showers, you look like shi- I mean, you look like crap. I know a lake nearby." I said as I threw him the jacket, it fit him well. Neo had a classic celestial bronze scythe that could turn itself into the form of a scythe necklace.

I stuck with Amyntas, as for Valentein and Hazen, Valentein had a 1 ½ foot dagger and Hazen used a knife while Ali used her bow and arrows and Cole had an amazing hunting rifle I gave him, it was lightweight for a child of Ares and it worked good with his reckless style…

That's when I noticed Neo's twisted ankle. I frowned. "When did that happen!" I shouted pointing.

"When my foot got tangled in your tent." He said, "I mean, what used to be your tent." I rolled my eyes as he jumped on my back, "Heheh, piggy back ride!" He cheered, like I said, he was still only five. "Can we still go to the zoo today? OOOH! LOOK A SQUIRREL!" Did I mention he had ADHD and Dyslexia too like any other half-blood? Because he did have ADHD, he had it BAD. He jumped off my back, tried to run, and fell in the attempt due to his ankle…

"Well at least you know he wasn't just hitching a ride." Hazen said helping Neo up.

"Cole it's your turn!" I shouted lifting Neo onto his back.

"What! Since when was this 'turns'?" He said.

"I teach him how to fight, and not swear-" "You're doing a great job on latter." "SHUT UP! My point is, I do enough work, you're the transport, he's half your brother too!" I accused.

"He's actually only a quarter my brother, one quarter my brother, one quarter Ali's brother and half your brother! What about Ali?" He complained.

"She teaches him history and all that nonsense I never paid attention to!" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Neo." He said as he lifted up Neo. "Which way to the waterfall Oh-Great-And-Powerful-Bossy-One?" I slapped him on the head.

"I liked it before you got to "bossy"" I said as he laughed, "And it's a lake, not a waterfall. Don't get your expectations to high, even if it is June it will probably cold as Hades. Take note Neo, I didn't say Hell I said Hades! See, I'm trying!"

"But you just said Hell." He retorted I slapped my forehead…I'm really no good at this parenting crap…I admired all parents from this point forward… If being a parent was this exhausting 24/7, I'm most certainly NEVER having kids. Besides, from all the screaming they do on TV, it seemed extremely painful too…

All the trees were overgrown and you had to be careful if you didn't want to trip over a root and be introduced to the dirt, or for me, RE-introduced. My face and the dirt were long time besties at this point.

"Aw…dam-" Ali began.

"You mean, DARN." I hissed.

"Oh, yeas, aw…darn it I hate the forest…" Ali muttered sarcastically. "You know Kai, you're really failing and this isn't working out, you've brought him up teaching him that intentional maiming and slight facial disfigurement was okay, now you're telling him swearing isn't okay? It's a FAIL get over it Kai, you swear enough anyways."

"STOP SAYING THAT! I can change! And stop complaining, it's just a little longer…" I said, the dirt paths in front of us were dry due to the summer heat, the trees were various and the trails were worn over by overgrowth and other stuff. I heard the rushing of water and looked over to see a small creak with a manmade bridge thing over it, there was two boys there, with a pack of cloves…

I rolled my eyes. "Neo, those are called stoners, ignore them." I said, then realized the boy was asleep…

We passed over another hill and finally came to a glistening lake, it wasn't big, but it was beautiful the lake water glittered beautifully under the sun. I half expected a group of naiads to be inhabiting it… The glistening lake water reflected the trees in the distance, and the sun casting down on it, the entire thing was absolutely marvelous, like a small bit of peace in a world of complete chaos…

"NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted in the boy's ear.

"HOLLY APHRODITE'S NIPPLE!" He shouted as we all stared at the younger boy, how he knew the word "nipple" I will never know…

"You're a bloody five year old pervert!" I shouted as he smirked in return.

"Hey, I'm just coming up with creative new swears without using swear words, curtsey of your _guidance_." He retorted grinning this annoying grin that just made me wanna punch him! "And anyways, where are we?" he asked as he looked around studying the scenery…

"We're at the lake, jump in and get bathing." I said as the boys went first, us girls turned the other way. SO what if we were half-bloods or on the run, it didn't matter, decency is decency and privacy is privacy and both of those things weren't about to change.

"If you could have ANY car what car would it be?" Ali asked staring up at the sun dreamily, daughter of Apollo, remember? Something I couldn't help but notice is that Aphrodite and Apollo BOTH have multiple kids in the same age range which makes me wonder a lot of things…it also made me wonder what would happened if Aphrodite and Apollo got together and had a kid…

Engulfed in my little ADHD thoughts I realized everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"If you could have ANY car what car would it be?" Ali asked again.

"Oh, definitely a purple Aston Martin DB9." I told them as the boys finished bathing we got in…after that we played for awhile at the lake…Ali was building a sand castle with Neo and I was resting a floaty that Hazen just HAPPENED to have in his bag. What that boy had in his bag never ceased to amaze me. His bag was like a 24/7 Convenience Store. It was really quite amazing…

That's when a familiar kid with sea green/blue eyes came around the corner kissing a blonde girl…

"Hades sweaty gym trunks…" I muttered, "PERCY?" I shouted as they jerked their heads towards our group of…1, 2, 3…4, 5…6

"KAI!" They shouted. I grinned.

"It is you fish breath!" I shouted. As he frowned, he and Annabeth looked to be around twenty at this point. I grinned, it's when I spotted the ring on Annabeth's ring finger…heheh…aw…young love.

"Fish Breath?" He muttered. "Anyways, what are-"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS DUDE?" Neo shouted…as I hit him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING?" He rolled his eyes.

"Wait…that can't be…that's that little midget of an overlord!" Percy shouted.

"What?" Neo shouted…I sighed…I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Don't you remember seaweed brain? He was reverted back into a two year old!" Annabeth scolded. As Percy got that "oh" look on his face. I laughed at his face…it was a funny face…

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Floating." I retorted sarcastically gesturing to the floaty.

"We're going to the zoo after this!" Neo cheered, as he accidentally tripped over his sand castle…he frowned and glared at it…then began further kicking it. "STUPID SAND CASTLE! THIS IS REVENGE FOR TRIPPING ME!" He shouted at it…

"Yeah…he's a troubled little five year old." I explained as they laughed. "So, you two on your pre-marriage honeymoon?" I asked grinning pointedly toward the ring. Percy was taller than I remember, he was wearing a blue tee shirt with his camp half-blood bead necklace that now had eight beads on it… Annabeth stood next to him looking extremely happy, she had her old Yankee's hat on and wore a park of Capri's with a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt…her bead necklace now had…damn, thirteen beads on it.

"Heheh, you two are getting old." I said.

"And you actually look like you're aging Kai." Annabeth said, "I thought you were immortal."

"Yeah, little trick I learned last year, I can make myself grow with my time powers, it's a nice trick." I told her, "So, how's life married, excuse me, engaged to a guy with a brain made of kelp?"

"Surprisingly…not that bad." She said grinning as she stared over at her fiancé who was playing with Neo in the sand immaturely… Percy was a good guy, he and Annabeth were going to be happy for a long time. But I swear to the Gods, if that guy hurt Annabeth I'd kill him myself I stab him all over until I found his Achilles heel. But I figured, Percy's out of Annabeth's range if there was any heart breaking, she'd be the one doing it… "So, how's life raising Neo?" She asked.

"You were a lot easier to raise Annabeth…probably because you were a daughter of Athena…either way, I promised Neo I'd take him to the zoo today, so we'd better get going.

"Hey, you should go visit camp half-blood sometime…you haven't seen Nico in what? Three years? Might be time for a little reunion." She said standing up from the sand as she and Percy left…leaving me thinking about her words.

We packed up our stuff and got ready to head out…

**(A/N: I'm working on creating more creative swears that aren't swears for the sake of little Neo, so if you have any suggestions please tell me!)**

We finally reached the zoo, we stood in the ticket line while Neo looked at everything around him with wide excited eyes. Hazen and Valentein were busy looking into each other's "loving eyes" and Ali and Cole were fighting over something only siblings would fight over…I stared at them all…they were all my family. I thought about Annabeth's suggestion. Tonight, we should stay at Camp Half-Blood, it would be safe for them and we could maybe get a full nights sleep…

I owed it to them to give them something…I finally reached the front of the line, Neo and Ali were both still children but the rest of us were adults so more money… "Four adult tickets two children tickets please." I said as I forked over the debit card I had. Credit cards are the ENEMY! Apparently we got these cool animal hats so, I gave mine to Neo so he got two.

**(A/N: By the way, I've never been to the Staten Island Zoo, so I'm making all this up, I've done a little research but not much…so excuse me if you're from New York or you've actually been to that Zoo, I know NOTHING!) **

"So, what do we see first?" I asked them.

"THE SNAKES!" Hazen shouted. Figures, snakes are Hermes animal of power…

"THE LEOPARDS!" Valentein shouted out, she had Dionysus's personality more than Aphrodite's, figured she'd want to see the leopards, I just considered myself lucky that she wasn't wearing leopard print everything like Dionysus had a habit of doing.

"Do they have boars here?" Cole asked curiously, but trying not to sound too curious seeing as he's been pretending this whole time like this was all one big nuisance, but I knew he liked this as much as the others. It was funny how they all shouted out their parents animal symbols…

"Let's let Neo decide, he's the one who wanted to come here in the first place." I said as we turned to Neo. He grinned mischievously…if I didn't know better I'd say he had a bit of Hermes in him.

"I wanna go to the café first, I'm hungry." He said as I laughed…

"You're always hungry, Neo you're gonna get fat." I scolded as we headed toward the café, we got some food and headed toward the pavilion, it was a large place full of blue topped plastic tables and glass windows on the roof that were tinted blue. The trees around were pretty and there was a pink sakura tree in the back. We ate and I asked Neo what he wanted to see first.

"Those big things, with the floppy ears and the long toes!" He shouted.

"You mean and elephant? And they don't have long toes Neo, they have long TRUNKS." I corrected him while picking a piece of food out from his hair, how it got there I have no idea. "Okay, we'll go there first, then let's just go in order of whatever the place has." I said as we headed towards the African Savannah…

After that we were outside looking at the red panda when it happened…

"Look at it it's so-o-o-o cute!" Ali squealed pointing at the fluffy object that she thought was the panda…

"Ali, I hate to break it to you," Cole said trying not to laugh, "but that's a bush." Her jaw dropped as we burst out laughing. She frowned.

"There it is!" Neo exclaimed, it was a mix between a fox, a raccoon, and a cat but I certainly did not see the panda. It was descending headfirst down the trunk of a tree. It's orange and light orange colored tail was wrapped around the tree and it scattered down with ease. "It still is pretty cute…" He said.

"Ali doesn't think it's cuter than the bush though." Hazen mocked her as we laughed again and she glared at us evilly, no, not evilly, more like she was offended. And that's when it happened, a loud growling could be heard followed by a bark…we all looked at eachother sharing each other's concern.

"Okay, let's just hope it's a pack of rabid wolves and the zoo keepers will take care of it." Valentein suggested, but we all recognized the sound. A hellhound…oh joy. On the one day we wanted to just have a nice afternoon at the zoo.

"Stay here, I'll take care of it." I said as I leaped off. I saw what looked like a giant black mastiff but was really just a hellhound, or, I thought it was just a wild hellhound, but no hellhound could've been that fat. I recognized it immediately. The only fat hellhound alive was Mrs. O'Leary…

That's when I heard the shouting…

"DAMMIT YOU FAT!" A familiar voice shouted, it was odd using the word "Fat" as a noun…Mrs. O'Leary skidded to a halt when she saw me, and I'm not sure what was worse, the fact that she licked me or the fact that a group of angry zoo keepers were chasing her with stun guns and nets… The funny part about this whole scene was the fact Mrs. O'Leary had an ice cream cart in her mouth and ice cream all over her face…she dropped the cart at my feet waiting for me to throw it like a giant stick…

"You are a fail." I muttered angrily at the hellhound as some black haired boy raced around the corner. He grabbed a hold of the leash I now saw was connected to the spiked collar around Mrs. O'Leary's neck. It was as odd as it was humorous… That's when the boy tripped over an empty Sprite can and tripped allowing the zoo keepers enough time to catch up and hit Mrs. O'Leary with a stun dart…

If there is a graceful way for a hellhound to fall, I sure haven't seen it, as Mrs. O'Leary fell a cloud of dust rose up and a loud BAM was heard. Imagine the sound the Hulk would make walking to the super market, that's sort of how it sounded…

"Sir, is this your dog?" A zoo keeper asked.

"Uh…yeah, sure." the boy responded as he stood up from the ground. The zoo keeper began going over the rules and stuff when the boy snapped his fingers. "You saw nothing, my dog is taking a nap." As the mist clouded around their pathetic mortal minds and they left… the boy turned to the dog and sighed.

"There is no way in Hades I am lugging this fatty back to camp." He hissed as I laughed. He looked up and noticed me for the first time, he grinned. "Long time no see Kai." He said.

I arched an eyebrow, the boy looked familiar…who was he? How did he know me?

"Who are you?" I shouted, "Or rather, let me put it this way. If I owe you money, I don't know you."

"Honestly? REALLY? After all that you don't remember me?" he shouted…as Neo, Cole and Ali came around the corner with Valentein and Hazen…

"Who's he?" Valentein questioned I shrugged. I studied him, he was wearing black converse with dark blue skinny jeans and a black MCR tee shirt…why did he look so familiar? He had a black and white plaid jacket with tears that looked recent and he looked super familiar…he had black hair was the messy and smooth in the front and messy and spiked in the back.

"Wow…just, wow. REALLY? YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?" He shouted again.

"Is he another guy you owe money?" Cole asked. The boy rolled his eyes…HIS EYES! They were a deep green, that's when I recognized him! I knew exactly who this guy was, I was stupid not to realize it earlier!

"I REMEMBER! Of course! I'm pretty dense sometimes, after everything we went through, I really should've recognized you." I said.

"THANK YOU! FINALLY!" He shouted throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"It's been a long time Raymond." I said as he glared back at me, dropping his arms.

"Do you guys really not remember? Even I remember and I met him when I was TWO!" Neo said, WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! NEO REMEMBERED THIS GUY? HOW IN ALL THAT'S HOLLY DOES HE KNOW THIS GUY? "That's that son of Hades, Nico di Angelo." Neo said…wow…

"No way, he was NOT that hot." I retorted, "He was shorter!"

"Yeah, it's called aging. And I'm flattered you think I'm hot." this "Nico" guy responded. I blushed…maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"And who's Raymond?" Hazen asked me…

"Long story." I said, "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! ZEUS'S HOLLY BUGGERS! YOU CAN'T BE-"

"Zeus's holly buggers?" Neo asked skeptically.

"YES! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CRITICIZING MY CREATIVE SWEARS! They're for your benefit you potty mouth!" I shouted as I turned back to Nico. "Now that I think about it…you do look a lot like him…WAIT! I know a way to prove it!" I said as I approached him, and poked him on the shoulder. It happened so quickly, his arm swung up and I dodged just in time to avoid his punch. "YOU ARE NICO!"

"How did you know my arm did that when I was poked there!" He shouted.

"When we were on that quest, Percy was trying to wake you up and he poked you on the shoulder and he got punched in the face." I told him as he got an "oh" expression on his face.

"That explains why he was ignoring me for the rest of the day." He muttered.

"Yup, now what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was taking Mrs. O'Leary on a walk because, well, you can see how badly she needed some exercise, and well, she's an overweight hellhound and bounded here…and now that the zoo keeper shot her with the stun dart, I have to carry her all the way back to camp half-blood, THIS DOG NEEDS TO GO ON A SERIOUS DIET!" He shouted…as he poked the Mrs. O'Leary's potbelly.

"We could help." Neo suggested. Nico's head jolted up with puppy dog eyes…hahaha…they were cute. They shone like diamonds in a spotlight, but they were so green they were kind of…amazing.

"What? Are we gonna get the worlds biggest gurney and march her back to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Nico stared at the fat unconscious hellhound. "or were you thinking of calling upon my magical dragon puff again?" I asked him referring back to 3 years ago as he cracked a smirk that wasn't quite a smile. I remembered how he always did that, I wondered why…did he lack the ability to smile?

"We could get pegasus' to help fly her back to camp." Ali suggested. Nico noticeably cringed.

"Let's see, horses? Me? Bad idea, they freak out because they "smell death" around me." He said.

"Can we stuff her into some sort of tube and roll her camp half-blood?" Cole questioned…we all stared at him questioning his brain powers. Then I remembered, son of Ares, not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box… "Or…not." Valentein muttered.

"What about just carrying her?" Hazen offered.

"She's a hellhound that weighs nearly as much as Cerberus, over 500 pounds and you really want to carry her back to Camp which is all the way back in Montauk." Neo stated. His idea melted away…

"Okay, why not shadow travel her?" I asked Nico.

"Do you know how much energy it takes to shadow travel a Fat like that?" He asked, "Normally when I shadow travel with Mrs. O'Leary she pulls her own weight…literally…"

"Okay, let's just wait for the lazy fat to wake up." I stated…so we decided to wait. We all stood around her staring at her like some sort of interesting specimen…that just happened to be giant…and furry…I got bored and began poking her…she made no signs of movement, if she wasn't exploding into dust I'd suspect she was dead…

"Okay, let's try this." Nico said slapping the dog…Mrs. O'Leary flopped over lazily and continued snoring…

"My turn." Cole called as he slapped the dog.

"HERA'S SMELLY ARMPITS! STOP SLAPPING THE POOR DOG!" I shouted…Neo arched an eyebrow saying: "Hera's smelly armpits? Really?" I retorted with a look that says: "Yes, don't question me." He rolled his golden eyes that matched mine so well.

"Oh yes, but poking it repeatedly is okay?" Nico retorted.

"Yes, yes it is! Okay…let's try something else." I said as we stared at the dog. "…any one have any bacon?" I asked as they stared at me strangely… "Okay, fine!" I shouted insulted, that's when it happened, a kid was walking by with a hot dog when it fell on the ground. Mrs. O'Leary's eyes shot open and she bounded towards the hot dog and licked it up in one long slurping sound…

"Okay…that was easier than I thought." I said… "Let's get to Camp Half-Blood. Nico, you can take Fatty Mc Flabby here back now, we'll meet you there." He nodded and shadow traveled off.

"That was the most amazing day of my LI~FE!" Neo shouted…

We all stared at him funny…

"Wow…"

**(A/N: Okay, what'd you think? Okay? Too short? Too long? I've been trying to make them longer, I've been really inspired by taco's lately…so, I've been eating a lot of them. I have no idea why I said that. I wont be updating until I get some reviews or until I figure out where the hell this story is going. Okay, please review, and creative swears will be appreciated, for Neo's sake!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two-**

**[L][O][V][E][L][E][S][S]**

**Theme song: Hate (I really don't like you) By: The Plain White T's**

**(A/N: Okay, we'll start with Damon's POV. I don't particularly like doing guy's points of views as much as girls, so it might be a bit suckish. Sorry! And I just want to tell you, I'm not the type of author who plans anything. I'm just sort of going with the feel. If it sucks, it sucks, but hey, I don't care. In this, Damon and Lex-zi have just made it to camp, so I hope you like it! This chapter is a lot of mixed up love crap. It's funny I think, so enjoy…even Little Neo develops his first crush!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJtO (just my OC's)**

**Damon Duarte's POV.**

The hardest thing about being a new kid, is making your rep, and making sure you don't look like an idiot on your first day. Though, at this new place, I quickly found that your parents make your rep. Which in any normal place would be bizarre; however, when your parent is a GOD…well…that just changes everything.

When me and Lex were running from the Goat-Stalker-Boy we ran into a dragon, seeing her nearly killed, and me being the noble stud I am, I jumped in front fully expecting to be killed, on the brightside I wasn't. The fire blazed past me giving me a small warmth but nothing more, no burns, no death. After that, I fai- lost consciousness…saying "fainted" just damaged my pride.

When I woke up I was surrounded by people in orange tee shirts, and stalker-goat.

"Where am I, your goat-cave?" I said sarcastically, not really sure what to make of this place. That's when I was tackled out of the bed, the type of tackle that would make any NFL team stare in wonder. My body hit the floor and a pillow met my face.

"DAMMIT YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AND YOU KNOW I DON'T AVENGE STUPID PEOPLE!" Lex-zi's voice shouted as she continued beating me with a pillow. I'd never heard of Death By Pillow, but if it was possible, I was half-way there.

Why were girls so violent? How could they look all nice and pretty one second and scary as shit the next? Why did they feel the need to lower my self esteem all the time? What made them act nice to us half the time and be hitting us with pillows are hurtful words the other half of the time? Why were they so emotional and high tempered? All of those questions…I had yet to answer.

I was a guy, and that wasn't going to change, I wish I had some sort of one-way-passage into the mind of a girl, maybe then some of my answers would be explained…when Lex finally stopped beating my head with the pillow she sighed and hit me on the head.

"So, wanna tell me where we are?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. Basically, we're half god, one of the gods got it on with your mom and that resulted in you. This place exists to keep us safe and train us to survive against the monsters. It's a bit shocking at first but you get over it fast. It's a pretty cool place and it's pretty much your average summer camp with lava on the climbing wall, swords, an armory and well, Summer Camp + Ancient Greece + Violence = This place." Lex-zi said. It was funny, when she said things simply like they didn't really matter, it not only helped me understand them, it also made everything less shocking.

"Okay…" I said, "So…do I get to chop peoples head's off?"

**Kai Laskaris's POV.**

By the time we reached the camp it was around 7, I didn't see anyone around so I figured they were at dinner. We were heading to dinner when I realized something wasn't right…turns out it was Neo, who had been kidnapped by tree-nymphs. After I saved his ass from being prematurely engaged to a dryad, we ate dinner and were reacquainted with the whole camp. Then we had archery knockout in which the Apollo-ians dominated the archery part and the Ares-tonian kids dominated the knockout part. By that time Neo was asleep and the others went to the sing-along while I took Neo up to the room.

That night my mind was rather dream-free. Which was reliving.

The next day I woke up to: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" You can understand my confusion due to the fact it wasn't my birthday. But of course, I'd recognize that overly-happy, overly-hyper and overly-awake voice anywhere. My one question was: Why was Neo up so early? That's when I remembered…he went to sleep early last night.

At five, they reach this point where they fall asleep early and wake up even earlier…so I'd been trying to keep Neo awake until at least eleven so in the morning I wouldn't have to wake up early. Another reason I hated it when Neo woke up early was that he had the childish tendency to open every drawer and explore every little thing including my backpack…

"Neo…what time is it and what are you on?" I asked bitterly. Then I spotted it, the Monster energy drink in his hand. He let out a long burp in response… "C'mon Neo, just go back to sleep…"

"Can't! C'mon! Get up! It's like, six, only old people sleep in!" He shouted in my ears. I thought about my options to dealing with this problem…

1. Duct tape him to the bed and his mouth close

2. Throw him out the window

3. Sedate him…

4. Wake up

Personally, I was leaning towards option one…but that wouldn't have been very nice. That left me with number three or number two. Throwing him out of the window could result in bodily injury and I don't think I want to deal with that so early in the morning. I ran out of sedatives two days ago when…well, it's a long story. That left me with option four, and as much as I hated to do it…

"Fine, what do you want from me?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" He shouted loudly. A…game…

"Fine." I said semiconsciously, at the time, I had no idea what I was getting into.

"Okay. TAG! YOUR IT!" He shouted tagging me as he ran out of the room. Wow, I hadn't thought it would be that easy to get rid of him. I face planted into my pillow and fell back asleep…but I quickly jolted open my eyes realizing what type of trouble that boy could get into with no one watching him.

Last night he nearly married a dryad! Leaving Neo unsupervised…that was probably the worst decision of my life. Then again, how much trouble could he really get in in a camp with a lava wall, an armory, a Pegasus stable and a forest full of monsters? … … … …

***Two seconds later***

"NEO! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as he ran into the Hermes cabin shouting about flying donkeys. He ran out holding a spoon in his left hand as he laughed at me and climbed onto the roof. At this point in time Neo's shirt was half off hanging around his body like a sash, he looked like a crazy barbarian.

"Is there a reason Neo just ran in and out of the cabin half naked?" Hazen asked staring at me perplexed.

As Neo jumped from the roof of the Ares cabin to the roof of the Poseidon cabin. Let's see, a semi-conscious girl vs. a buzzed five year old boy playing tag, who's going to win? I swore as he jumped from the roof and ran into the mess hall laughing his maniacal laugh.

"Kai, why are you up so early? And why are you standing on the cabin roof?" Cole asked coming out from the Ares cabin. I sighed as I jumped down and explained about my Neo-Issue.

"Uhm, do you three need some help?" A voice asked from behind. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Doubt you could do anything…but thanks." I said.

"Lex-zi, what are you doing up so early? It's like…three am." Another new voice said, he was Hispanic with swooshy black hair like…emo hair except more…swooshy. He was tall and had just come out of the Hephaestus cabin, I didn't recognize him or the girl.

"Six thirty dummy, and I just heard shouting." The girl, Lex-zi, explained.

"Yo! Kai! What's with the shouting so early?" Ali asked, being a daughter of Apollo, she rose with the sun, she was the only one actually dressed. "WAIT! Let me guess, Neo woke up early, got into your energy-stash and now he's running around hyper and out of control?"

"Correct as always Alison." I said, Ali had this habit of being right most of the time. Guess that also comes with being a daughter of the prophecy god. You'd think my father being the lord of time would've passed down SOME sort of future-seeing-ability but no, Apollo got all of that nonsense.

The only person not here was Valentein, but I wasn't surprised, she was a heavy sleeper and needed her "beauty sleep" so she never woke up earlier than nine, it was like, programmed into her brain.

"HAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! NEO THE GREAT! JEDI NEO! NEO LORD OF MIDDLE EARTH! KING NEO! NEO THE BEST AUROR OF ALL TIME!" He shouted waving his spoon and a ribbon around like a crazy man. His shirt now fully off…

"Neo the Great?" The swooshy haired boy asked, half laughing.

"Jedi Neo?" Cole questioned…

"Lord of Middle Earth?" Hazen stated.

"KING Neo?" Ali said.

"Auror?" Lex-zi, the blonde girl, said in a monotone.

"Crap, Neo's gone back. He's now Dark Neo." I stated glaring at the spot Neo just stood.

"Dark Neo? Dammit, I hate dealing with him when he's like that." Cole said.

"No kidding, the boy's a psycho." Hazen muttered.

"He's going to burn down the camp…" Ali said for sure.

"Wait? What do you mean, DARK Neo?" The girl, Lex-zi asked.

"Neo has this thing that when he gets super angry or hyper he turns into Dark Neo. It's like he turns back into that little boy we met back in Disney land, but not entirely. He's just more…maniacal." I explained.

* * *

Nico was taking a nice walk through the North Woods when he heard the strangest thing…Laughter. It was getting louder and louder and it wasn't soon before the form of a half-dressed boy ran past him. He stared after the boy perplexed. It was too early for this, Nico thought. _Am I going insane? Was there really a half-naked boy running through the forest holding a spoon and a ribbon? I thought Bianca was lying when she said that if I didn't get enough sleep I'd begin hallucinating…_

Then again, the form looked familiar…it reminded him that boy…Neo. That's when he figured it out, and sighed, feeling compelled to help, Nico melted into the shadows and grabbed the shirt-less boy by the wrist.

"Heh, you are that little boy." Nico stated, "I'm not delusional. I just have a few questions…what's with the spoon, ribbon, and the half-shirt thing?" He asked the younger boy.

"Neo doesn't answer to Being's below him!" The boy shouted as Nico narrowed his eyes and hit Neo over the head. "OUCH! What the heck did you do that for Imbecile?"

"Below you? Imbecile? Who do you think you're talking to you brat!" Nico shouted.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Neo began shouted squirming around in Nico's grip.

"Shut up!" Nico yelled, frustration began building up. As Neo grabbed his sword with his free hand and began swinging it around while still shouting Rape. Nico grabbed the sword and the ribbon, tying the younger boy's hands and feet together in a bind.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! MOLESTOR!" He shouted.

"Do you even know what a molester IS?" Nico retorted.

"Yeah! A creep like you!" Neo shouted back.

"Idiot! It's someone who acts on sexual desire for someone, who the Hades would have sexual desire for a brat like you!" Nico yelled as he put a hand over the boy's mouth, when Neo's teeth chomped down on it.

"FUCK!" Nico shouted removing his hands as Neo tried to hop away but fell face first into the dirt.

* * *

"SO now what?" Mr. Swooshy asked.

"Well you see Mr. Swooshy, there are a few methods of-"

"Mr. Swooshy?" He questioned.

"I don't know your name! Anyways, Cole, you get the water, Ali, go get a towel, Hazen, come with me and we'll figure out a way to get Neo." I said.

"My name's Damon Duarte…" Mr. Swooshy said.

"I can help too!" Lex-zi exclaimed.

"Fine, Damon, Lex-zi, you two come with Hazen and me." I said as we ran off into the woods. I heard a loud: "Rape! Rape! Rape!" and knew it was Neo. It was followed by a loud F-bomb that sounded a lot like Nico's voice. I followed the sound and we came to a stop, Nico clutching his hand, and Neo's face in dirt.

"I see you've met Dark Neo." I said, "Nico, this is Dark Neo, a more brutish, more evil, more hyper version of Neo." Neo was spitting up dirt as he laughed.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Neo shouted as he bit through the ribbon restraining his legs as that girl, Lex-zi grabbed him and his feet froze in place. She stared, confused, wondering whether she was the one who just did that.

"Lex-zi, who's your Godly parent?" I asked her.

"They don't know yet." She said.

"Khione, it must be." I said. I remembered Mr. Swooshy/Damon coming out of the Hephaestus cabin. I looked at the two, and stared, that's when I spotted it, the Scale symbol, the set of scales, the symbol of Nemesis, it was placed on Damon's neck and Lex-zi's hand…crap. I knew that symbol…

"Why are you talking about THEM! Let's talk about ME! I'm a MUCH MORE EXCITING TOPIC!" Neo's voice snapped me out of it as Cole poured a bucket of cold water on Neo's head. Neo's eyes widened as he stared at us, confused, "U-Uh…where am I? Why are you all staring at me like that?" He asked.

"Is he for real?" Nico shouted.

"What happened?" Neo asked…when the conch horn went off calling everyone to breakfast…

**Breakfast-**

Cole was arm wrestling with another Ares kid. Ali was talking about The Beatle's with some girl at the Apollo table. Valentein (who was now up and as oblivious as Neo to everything that just happened) was talking about Gucci's summer collection with Mitchell, an Aphrodite boy. Hazen was glaring intently across his cabin's table as he slid across a handful of poker chips to Connor Stoll. While Neo sat next to me at the head table, he was looking dreamily at that girl, Lex-zi across the room. I stared at Lex-zi and Damon both, I couldn't stop staring at those Scale marks…it had been so long since it happened last…

"Chiron, you see them too, right?" I asked him. He nodded gravely.

"I didn't think it would happen again. It's only ever happened thrice before." He said, "We'll ignore it for now, the tattoo's are the only symbols right now, we'll wait to see if the other symptoms set in." I nodded. I stared at Neo to see he was still staring at Lex-zi…he let out a long sigh. I rolled my eyes…but then again, I guess it was kind of cute. His first crush…hahaha.

As the campers began to be dismissed. They all went with their respective parent's cabins to activities. I went to find Nico, it's not like it meant anything, he was just the only person I knew well enough. Neo had wandered off to go stalk that Lex-zi girl. I found Nico skipping out on ancient Greek.

"Hey, sorry about Neo before." I said.

"Oh, it's fine." He said turning his head away, placing his hands in his pockets coolly.

"What do you have next on your schedule?" I asked him.

"Cleaning Stables, usually Percy's here to help with that. Well, usually Percy does it all, he's good with the horses. I think I'll just leave it up to the Aphrodite cabin." Nico said, he sounded sad when he mentioned Percy's name. Then again, I guess Percy was kind of his best friend around here, and now that Percy and Annabeth were out at college…

"You can't just skip your job." I said.

"Sure I can." He retorted, "Watch me." He said as he walked up to an Aphrodite girl. I think her name was Bella. She was a cute brunette. I watched him as he went up to her, smirking his trademark smirk.

"Hey, Bella, right?" He asked, she turned, batting her eyes flirtatiously, I don't think she knew she was doing it, but for some reason, it still annoyed me. She nodded. "Um, well, I couldn't help but notice you're really good with the Pegasus, I can see they like you, and well, I don't know why they wouldn't." She giggled annoyingly. Nico went on, "And, I've never told anyone this before…because, I have a rep to protect, but, Pegasus kind of freak me out." He said shyly, playing it up pretty well to be honest.

"I was just-" He began.

"Sure! I'd love to do it! No problem Nico. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret." She said hopping off, still swaying slightly as she headed towards the stables. I glared at him.

"That's pretty dirty of you." I commented. He shrugged. "But at the same time, brave, I mean, trusting an Aphrodite GIRL to keep a secret like "The Ghost King is afraid of Pegasus". Wow. I'd give it ten seconds before she starts telling everyone." I told him as he went rigid, realizing his mistake.

"Shit." He swore smacking his forehead. "Help me!" He begged. I laughed.

"I could, but…I don't work without payment." I retorted.

"What do you want? Dr. Pepper? Doritos?" He asked desperately.

"Nope, just a favor, one favor and I'll take care of it." I said.

"Fine, deal! I swear it upon the river Styx!" He said as thunder rumbled in the distance. I grinned, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. I headed to catch up with that girl. Bella.

"Bella," I called as I touched her head and reviewed the last few minutes of her cinematic record (Kuroshitsuji: the anime/manga, if you haven't seen it, ignore this part, anyways, the shinigami are allowed to review a person's cinematic record, like a film record of their life) I saw Nico telling her about his secret fear as I snatched that part up from her memory and she went on her merry way.

I'd learned a lot recently about my powers. It was pretty cool I could do that.

I found Nico again and grinned, "It's taken care of. When I need that favor I'll alert you." I informed him.

* * *

**With Hazen-**

Hazen put on the sunglasses he won in the poker game with Connor. They were working on Lunch Preparation, but it was mainly half the cabin was setting up, then the other half would switch and run into the kitchen, steal a handful of snacks and they repeated the process.

"So, dude, think you could hook me up with that Ali girl?" Jeremy, another boy, asked him.

"Uh, no. She wouldn't date you." Hazen told him while setting out a set of silverware.

"What? Is she lesbian?" He asked, Hazen burst out laughing at that.

"Gods no! She just wouldn't date you. You're not her type, she's more into the smart intellectual types. The Athena kids I guess." Hazen informed his friend, as Jeremy fell into depression. Hazen continued to chuckled under his breath at Jeremy's depression. He knew what would cheer him up though. "Dude, come on, I hear they have a cheese cake. Let's go." Hazen said. Jeremy's eyes lit up immediately.

They snuck into the kitchen to "grab more dishes" Hazen's eyes settled on the raspberry cheese cake across the room. It was only a slice, but it was suffice. (ha-ha, that rhymed) They were silent as Hazen walked over to the nymph who was the only one on that side of the kitchen. She looked up and recognized him. "Hey! You're that boy who kept my sister from marrying that little boy!"

"N-Neo? Oh right…that…" Hazen muttered, "Either way, your hair is a lovely shade of green." He complimented her, as Jeremy got closer to the cheesecake.

"W-Whatever." The nymph muttered about to turn around when Hazen grabbed her wrist.

"Honestly. And your eyes are absolutely gorgeous…" He said smirking, leaning in closer, that's when the kitchen door busted open. And of all the people it had to be his girlfriend. There stood a shocked Valentein. Her eyes wide, at the scene of her boyfriend and the nymph.

Her expression calmed as Hazen backed away.

Valentein stormed over to Jeremy, grabbed the cheesecake he was hiding behind his back, walked over to Hazen and smothered the cheesecake into his face. He sighed. Dammit. How did this happen to him?

* * *

**With Ali & Valentein-**

She was heading over to the kitchen, the other cabins devised a plan to send one person from each cabin every fifteen minutes to check on the Hermes kids at the kitchen to make sure they weren't mooching all the food. Ali was heading towards there when a saddened Valentein caught her eyes.

"H-Hey…a-are you okay?" Ali asked.

"Fine." Valentein said faking a smile.

"Let me guess, Hazen was flirting with another girl." Ali guessed. Valentein, like Kai, was beyond being surprised at Ali's amazing intuition. "And by the way, it wasn't my amazing intuition, it's obvious by your expression and denial." Valentein sighed, putting her head on her knees.

"C'mon, _you can play that game and stuff and- _whatever, right? Isn't that Aphrodite's mantra?" Ali said.

"_Two can play at that game._" Valentein corrected, with a laugh but she knew Ali was right. She stood up and nodded. That's when Valentein saw a cute boy walk by, he had dark swooshy hair and tanned skin.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy." Ali muttered, "Then again, Aphrodite's have all the luck. Let's go Valentein, I know him…" As Ali grabbed her friend's wrist and walked up to Mr. Swooshy.

"Hey, Damon right? This is my friend, Valentein, you're Hephaestus right? Could you help my friend in the armory? She's kind of a klutz…" Ali said as Damon stared at Valentein with a hazy expression…

* * *

**With Cole & Neo-**

Neo was following the two girls from Khione, but his eyes were only on one. It was strange, but when he saw Lex-zi, it was kind of like…_Wow she's hot_. Her icy blue eyes and perfect blonde hair…it wasn't like he was stalking her, just following her quietly. They were heading to Javelin throwing with the Ares cabin, because the Khione cabin was so small they went with the Ares cabin during most activities.

Neo sighed in love as he listened to Lex-zi laugh.

"Dude, WHAT are you doing?" A new voice called to him. He jerked around and saw Cole.

"N-Nothing." Neo retorted looking nonchalant all the sudden.

"Right, I'm not an idiot. You're a stalker." Cole stated.

"AM NOT!" Neo shouted at the two girls turned around. Neo saw her face and began blushing. _Dammit Neo, stop blushing, it's just some stupid girl. _Neo cursed himself.

"Y-You're that boy from earlier." She stated, and then Cole saw what Lex-zi didn't. A javelin, quickly flying her way. Neo was too busy staring at Lex-zi, while Lex-zi was too busy staring at Neo, and Cole was the only one who caught sight of the trajectory of the javelin.

"Get down!" He shouted tackling Lex-zi as the javelin fell right in the spot she was just standing. She turned to Cole with wide eyes. She would have been blushing, but her mother's cold nature kept that from happening, and that, she was very grateful of.

"Th-Thanks." Lex-zi muttered pecking Cole on the cheek. Neo watched the whole seen, crushed. He finally realized why Crush was called what it was. Now, you wouldn't think this would matter much to a five year old, but it did. Every five year old thinks they're the most important thing in the world at that age and as a result they tend to act rather drastically to these types of things.

Lex-zi and her friend ran off leaving Cole alone with Neo. Cole gulped, he felt Dark Neo was close to bursting. But when the young Neo looked up, it wasn't anger in his eyes, it was the complete utter despair that's enough to make anyone feel guilty. Cole immediately wished Neo was angry…but all he got was puppy dog eyes with tears…as Neo ran off. Cole swore and fell against the tree.

"I'm a horrible person…" Cole muttered to himself…

* * *

**Back to Kai's POV.**

"Ha! That's seven to zero my friend." I said grinning at Nico who was lying on the ground. He was bruised, battered, and beaten…again. "Get up, let's go again. You're getting better." I said holding out a hand, he beat it away and stood up on his own, glaring at me this time. He grabbed his sword and ran at me recklessly. We had already agreed not to use our powers, so it was even.

He stabbed at me as I dodged, swung my sword and parried the second blow as I jumped back. He maneuvered to the left, I to the right, glancing off the next jab, I turned fast and he grabbed my wrist, I jerked up my elbow, shocking him as he let go. I swung down and used my leg to swipe him but he jumped and placed his hand on the ground. As three skeletal warriors grabbed me. He held his sword to my throat.

"Cheater!" I retorted.

"Me? You're the cheater! And you're just saying that because you lost." He retorted smugly.

"I'm the sore looser? Have you looked in the mirror recently? Either way I'm still better! And you're the one who was desperate enough to cheat!" I shouted as his death-glare continued to intensify.

"You just can't stand losing!" He shouted as he stomped away. Jeez, what a jerk!

"You lost that battle." Chiron's voice came from behind.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He CHEATED!" I shouted.

"His pride has been hurt Kai, before you came he was indeed unbeatable here. He was proud of that, and you've hurt his pride. Just give him some time to cool down." Chiron said.

"Still, I DID win." I said coolly.

"You're far too obsessed with winning Kai." Chiron said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I retorted with a smirk. "Winning IS everything. Winning is power. The power to protect lies within winning, it's simple. I can't lose." I told him simply.

"No, you WON'T lose." He corrected, forever a teacher, "Sometimes losing is the best lesson."

"Exactly! I've had my fair share of losses." I told him. "Now it's Nico's turn…"

"That's not the smartest way of looking at it Kai. The fact is, that you're still very young, and when you DID lose, it was against and opponent who wouldn't let you learn from that loss." He told me… Kronos. He was my sword play teacher…

"You're wrong. I did learn from my losing against Him. I learned never to give up, I learned if I wanted to survive I had to win, I learned losing is showing weakness and that my enemy will not hesitate to take advantage of that weakness. I learned…that winning, is everything." I said to Chiron, as my sword turned back to it's smaller form.

"Maybe I was wrong about you not learning from losing. I guess I phrased it wrong. What you didn't, haven't, learned…is to accept loss." He stated. "You're the type who never forgets a loss, of any kind." As he trotted away leaving me to think about his words.

I don't Lose. That's what makes me Strong. What does he mean I wont accept a loss of any kind?

**No one's POV.**

That night, in the Aphrodite cabin Valentein fell asleep, sad over Hazen, happy over Damon, and guilty for using Damon. She indeed liked him, but not in the way she was pretending to.

In the Hermes Cabin, Hazen didn't get much sleep, he was too busy hating Damon and Himself at the same time, and he never thought anyone could hate someone as much as he hated himself.

In the Hephaestus cabin Damon fell asleep, knowing he was being used, and that hurt him, but he would continue hoping she'd truly learn to love him.

While Lex-zi went to sleep thinking about Cole who was lying in his bunk thinking about what a horrible person he was. Guilt was truly eating him away, he couldn't stop imagining Neo's horribly saddened face…he just kept imagining those tears, that pathetically broken expression…

In the Hades cabin, well…it was rather vacant. Nico was away in the woods practicing sword play, he was filled with determination to not be beaten by Kai again. It HAD indeed hurt his pride being so easily beaten. Especially by the person he wanted to be able to protect… It actually made him feel rather useless…

Thing's were complicated, and Kai sincerely began wishing she'd never come there. She herself was left to feel angry at Nico, and guilty too, just simply because Chiron had MENTIONED she'd hurt him. She was also left to ponder his words… _Why does that centaur insist on speaking in brain teasers? _She wondered.

Neo was the only one who fell asleep grinning that night. Why? You'd think Neo would be the one crying… Well that's simple, being the little manipulator he was, Cole now felt guilty and would stay away from Lex-zi. It all went according to his plan…

**(A/N: DONE! What do you think? Things are getting complicated, huh. Well, rather, **_**chaotic**_** to put it better. I think I did a good job at portraying my characters the way I planned to. Neo seems kind of heartless, but most five-year-olds are kind of self-centered… Anyways, please review! And I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't had many ideas and I've had a lot of work. Either way, ideas are accepted and appreciated!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three-**

**[C][U][R][S][E][D]**

**Theme song: Cursed By: Mest**

**(A/N: Thanks for continuing to read! PLEASE REVIEW! I feel sad I don't get reviews. I hope you guys like it! This chapter is mainly where we get into more of the action. The prophecy and curse revealed, and the characters fall into chaos…it's much more serious and less humor sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJtO series, I do own all my OC's though.**

**[Location: Unable to give away]**

A tall women stood looking over a dark pool. The women was beautiful in a certain way, she had sharp features and very _judgmental_ eyes. Her black hair was pulled into a braid that cascaded gently over her shaped shoulders. She wore a white toga and a dark circuit on her head, the circuit was a silver band with a Scale set in the middle. As she looked down at the world, staring at the two she had so graciously gifted.

Hephaestus and Khione of course weren't happy with her messing with their children, but to be _fair_ if not for _her_ the children never would've been born. They were destined for much, they were perfect…balance. Order. Fire and Ice. Girl and Boy. Perfect opposites…perfect _balance_.

"Playing with your toys again?" Commented a voice, this woman, equally beautiful in her own way, her eyes showed her nature, wild, chaotic, and uncontrollable. Her hair was dark brown, and fell down her back. Within her words you could hear her obvious hate of the other woman.

"What do _you_ want?" The other said, with equal bitterness.

"Nothing. From you. You, your perfect sense of justice, your perfect balance, your perfect _toys_…" The other woman began tauntingly, "…how _do_ you manage to keep everything…so _perfect_."

"Leave, I don't need to hear your bitter, jealous words." The first woman replied.

"It WILL fall into chaos, everything, your perfect balance, will begin to wobble, your perfect justice will become biased, your perfect toys…they will crumble into imperfection…" The other spat, cruel, her words as sharp as daggers…her tongue spewing venom like a snake.

"You've always been jealous…but know, they will not crumble."

"…everything must fall to Chaos…eventually."

**Kai Laskaris's POV.**

The next day at breakfast, I noticed Neo looking depressed, and the other's had the same sort of defeated look. I arched an eyebrow, as I stared at them. Something was obviously wrong…I had never seen these types of expressions, they weren't exactly defeated…but more or less, sad? No…that wasn't the word. I didn't know how to describe these expressions. Each was their own, different, but masking the same feeling.

I decided to see if it would blow off, if not, then I'd deal with it later.

I headed off to find Nico, I found him…picking strawberries. No joke. Here was the Ghost King, the self-proclaimed badass, leaning over a patch of strawberries…though, he wasn't having much luck, every time he got near one, it shriveled away withering to a sickly brown color. He swore as I laughed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said walking over.

"It's fine." He said simply as he swore again as another strawberry withered.

"You fail at picking strawberries." I said between a laugh. He glared and sighed. "Let's make a deal, I'll help you and you'll fight on my team tonight during capture the flag." He looked up and nodded as I touched the withered flower and it bloomed to life again. He looked surprised, as I placed the strawberry in his basket. I laughed again at the scene…just the fact he had a basket of STRAWBERRIES! He picked them and placed the withered strawberries in his basket. When he was done, I refurbished the strawberries.

"So, what do you have next?" I asked.

"Monster assault techniques." He said, "In the North Woods."

"Cool, can I come?" I asked as he shrugged and we headed off to the northern woods. The lush trees masked the monsters inside. "I'm going to get Neo, he's been too relaxed lately." I said as I found Neo mopping around the stables while the Ares cabin and the Khione girls began getting on the Pegasus. While Cole continued shooting Neo guilty looks and Neo sat there looking pathetic…almost…too pathetic.

"Get up. You've become lazy, we're going monster hunting. Get that pathetic look off your face, it doesn't fit you and I know you're just trying to make Cole feel guilty. Why, is beyond me. But I wont get into it. You're coming with me." I said as he sighed, realizing he couldn't get past me.

"Monster hunting? Really?" He asked me.

"Some what." I said as we met Nico by Zephyros Creek.

A giant spider stood in front of us. Yellow eyes and huge spidery legs. I was guessing that this would be easy. But the idea was monster fighting techniques. Usually you like to go for the easy way out and just stab it through the chest or whatever. "Okay, Nico, get the right legs, Neo, the left. I'll deal with it's front side."

Nico went running for the left, Neo for the right…I found it funny that they both didn't know their lefts and rights…either way, it didn't matter. I ran under it, it's head followed me, probably wondering something like: _Who is this ant? What is it doing? _Nico screamed as he nearly got flattened by a huge leg.

Neo lopped off the bottom half of one of the legs. I climbed up using the hairs from it's hairy legs. I got into it's head, it's chelicerae were ugly and probably full of venom as well. I kept it distracted as Neo and Nico finished lopping off the rest of it's legs. I brought my sword down and chopped off it's head and the entire beast turned to dust. That was too easy…

"Hey, which way is Right?" I asked them both. They both raised their left hands. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" They both asked…

"That's your left hand." I informed the two…

**Capture The Flag-**

It was the end of the day and I'd realized that they were all still looking rather depressed…and something I heard and kind of enjoyed was the fighting over which side was going to take me during Capture the Flag.

"Chiron. I have a request to make." I said grinning. He stared at me cautiously.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I would like to have all the campers versus me, Neo, Nico, Lex-zi, Damon, Cole, Ali, Hazen, and Valentein in Capture the Flag tonight." I said, "It's a risk…but I know that the Aphrodite cabin is going to sit out and they might have numbers but I know my team has more fighting experience and first hand experience." I told him. He agreed and announced the new decision.

That night I had my team gather around.

"Are you trying to get us KILLED?" Nico shouted.

"Not at all. All of you have had this stupid pathetic, guilty, and sad looks on your face and to be honest, it's kind of pissing me off." I snapped, "So stop feeling sorry for yourselves and fight tonight. Cole, Neo, Lex-zi, I want you guys to guard the flag. Damon, Hazen, and Valentein, I want you guys to spread out along the side of the creek. Ali, you'll be our eyes, take the highest tree you can find, like a sniper. Damon, you finished setting the traps right? You're also in charge of the traps. Nico, you're coming with me to get the their flag. Ares' cabin is leading their side, they'll go for the head on approach.

"We don't need to worry about the Athena cabin, they're sitting out with the Aphrodite cabin because they got in a fight with Ares' lead. They'll have the Ares kids and Hermes kids take the offense. Hermes kids are good with traps, they know where they are and how to avoid them. That's where you'll come in Ali. The Ares kids are strong and bulky but obviously don't have much brains. Though there will be a lot of them you'll be able to handle them. They're easy to take down. Neo, you can use that technique I showed you to slow down their movements, they'll be a lot easier to deal with then.

"Hephaestus will have a lot of traps ready for us Nico, but with my plan it won't matter. The Apollo kids always take the trees so Damon, Hazen, Valentein, I want you to be careful of random arrows. They'll have their water kids using the creek so be wary of that as well." I finished, I looked at their expressions… I sighed. "You're unhappy with your teams? Well, suck it up. It's kind of obvious you guys have been having problems. Deal With Them. We're NOT losing this game." That's when two familiar faces entered.

"Hey, miss me?" Annabeth's voice asked.

"Annabeth? Percy? What are you two doing here?" Nico asked.

"We just got here, Chiron said you could probably use the help." Percy said. I smirked.

"This changes things." I said, "Annabeth you'll come with Nico and I to get the flag. Percy, defend the river the best you can with Hazen, Valentein and Damon."

The conch horn sounded as Annabeth put on her invisible hat, Nico shadow traveled over and I jumped over the creek. I met a group of kids as I dodged a sword and knocked out the others. Slowing time around me, I was able to swat them away like flies. Annabeth, was like a secret ninja, taking them out like crazy. Avoiding every single trap while I seem to be getting caught in every single one, but getting out easily.

Nico should've found the flag at this point…

**Meanwhile-**

"Valentein, would you at least LISTEN to me?" Hazen shouted.

"Why should I?" She retorted. Damon himself was staying out of it, a wise decision. Valentein and Hazen continued to fight with each other even as the enemy advanced. Percy rose a huge wave from the creek, sending half of the people back, but some of the other kids got through when the other children of minor water Gods created paths. Damon set fire to the horse hair on the kid's helmets.

"Mind helping out a little?" Percy shouted at Valentein and Hazen.

"SHUT UP! YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A DEMIGOD!" Valentein shouted at Hazen so loudly that half the kids around them began clucking like chickens. Hazen stared at her in fear.

Damon watched in half amusement.

"JUST LISTEN! I was only flirting with that Dryad because I needed to distract her while Jeremy stole the cheesecake!" Hazen shouted, swinging his arms around in exasperation, but not in vain because the flailing sword knocked out anyone who approached him.

Percy wondered whether the two even realized they were actually helping.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? If you're unsatisfied with out relationship you should've just said so instead of going behind my back and flirting with stupid Dryads!" She screamed, her bracelet getting stuck on her dagger withdrawing it, when she swung her arms at Hazen the dagger flew out of her bracelet lodging itself in a camper's arm.

"I keep telling you! I love you! I love our relationship! IT WAS JUST FOR A PIECE OF CHEESECAKE!" Hazen retorted, his sword continuing to knock out campers…Damon and Percy just stared at the two in awe…

**Meanwhile-**

"So, uh…what technique was Kai talking about?" Cole asked Neo, feeling guiltier than ever.

"If I slow the time around us we should be able to knock out the advancers easily." Neo said glumly.

"Um, I've been meaning to say this earlier, but Cole, thanks for saving me earlier." Lex-zi said.

Cole shot a glance over at the depressed Neo. "Uh, it was nothing, if Neo hadn't used his powers I'd never had gotten to you in time. It's really all him." Cole said. Secretly, Neo was laughing his ass off. His plan was working better than he hoped, not only is Cole staying away from Lex-zi, he's HELPING him get her! It was almost too easy in Neo's mind…

"Um, Lex-zi, I don't want you to get hurt, you should where this." Neo said giving her his Nemean Lion skin jacket with an innocent look. Lex-zi stared at the little boy, thinking he looked like a super cute teddy bear. She took it thanking him as she turned back to Cole.

"Aw come on, give yourself some credit." Lex-zi said. Neo was bursting with anger in his mind…slowly, a pretty smart plan came to mind. He'd read a lot of comic and manga books and how does the girl always fall in love with the boy? He grinned to himself…

A echo of battle cries came from near them and they readied themselves. A group of a dozen Ares kids came at them. Lex-zi froze most of them in place while Neo used the blunt side of his scythe to knocked them out. Cole took care of the other two. Neo got angrier noticing Lex-zi's awe at Cole.

It was time… Neo thought, as Lex-zi froze an Ares camper in place, she didn't see the second one. Neo DID though, jumping in the way, a sword slashed down his back as he shrieked he had NOT thought it would hurt that bad. He'd never felt a pain this bad before! He cursed himself for being an idiot, he didn't think it would hurt this badly. In his five years of life he'd NEVER felt a pain that bad before.

Even Lex-zi wasn't worth this type of pain, he thought to himself. Lex-zi screamed in horror. Cole, taking care of the last Ares kid, ran to find Neo bleeding, nearly crying in pain and Lex-zi screaming in horror.

Neo cried to himself, he was such an idiot. _How did I end up like this! The Hero's in the manga make it look so easy! How did I mess up so badly? _Neo thought to himself, he heard Kai's scolding voice in his head, but then realized, it wasn't in his head. As he began fading into darkness…

**Kai Laskaris's POV.**

I heard a scream, and I knew it belonged to Neo. What type of trouble had he gotten into this time? I wondered as I ran to the sight, I found Cole running towards Neo who was heavily bleeding and nearly crying in pain, Lex-zi leaning over him and Cole panicking. What in Hades' name drove him to this? Why wasn't he wearing his jacket? IDIOT! The sight of Neo, surrounded by blood, his eyes teary…

It set me into a rage. I didn't know who to blame, of course I knew I should've blamed Neo for being an idiot, but at the time I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that my little brother was crying, dying, and bleeding…

I looked up at the Ares kids. I ran at them and grabbed them by the hair, smashing them to the ground. I dodged a kick and grabbed the other's fist, using it as a weapon, beating up the other Ares kid with the other's fist. The other grabbed his sword I grabbed the blade, not even noticing the blade slicing into my hand, I grabbed it from his grip and plunged it into the tree. Grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed his head against the hilt. The other one was lying the ground as two more kids advanced me.

Slapping my hands to the ground, I kicked the first one in the jaw, most likely dislocating it. A fist swung for me and I grabbed it, flipped over, sending the dude flying into wherever, I steadied myself with a cartwheel. Combining Capoeira and Judo I swept behind the second performing a perfect rasteira (but I didn't really have the time to admire it) while grabbing him by the shoulders in a choke hold, jerking my knee up and kicking him into a tree.

Then the Ares kids began fighting with EACH OTHER! I didn't understand what was going on…

Cheers erupted and I knew we won. I grabbed Neo, bandaging him up the best I could. At least here we had an infirmary…something was wrong with this entire game. It was more chaotic than ever, everyone at camp was chaotic. I took him to the infirmary leaving him with Lex-zi and Damon. As I called Ali, Cole, Valentein and Hazen to the other room. "We're leaving tomorrow." I informed them.

"What…why?" Ali asked.

"You don't have to come, but when Neo wakes up, I'm leaving with him." I said, "Something's wrong here, we did better on our own. I nearly loss Neo, WE nearly loss Neo. I don't like this place…"

"You're going? But you just got here." Nico's voice came from the doorway.

"I don't care." I said coldly, as I left the room I heard Percy's voice shouting my name.

"KAI! R-Rachel, we just visited her…she's calling for you." He said.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving tomorrow." I said to him.

"You can't just ignore a prophecy Kai." Chiron's steady voice said. "Percy, perhaps you could leave us alone." Percy left and Chiron told me to sit down. "Kai, you're doing it again. Running away because you're afraid of losing. You can't just leave now…"

"Watch me! This place has done nothing for us! Hazen and Valentein wont look at each other. Cole hasn't said a word since Neo was almost killed and he's probably suffering from some sort of brain trauma now. Ali is crying over Neo right now. And Neo nearly got cut in half, and personally I like my little brother WHOLE! We're LEAVING!" I shouted in his bearded face.

"Kai calm down." Chiron demanded, "You're hurt right now, hurt, worried, and angry. I understand, this has been a long night for you. Go visit Rachel, you'll receive the prophecy and you'll complete it as you always do, now go." He said harshly…his voice somehow reached me as I paused. As I nodded.

Once outside, I fell against the wall. What was with this place? What was with Me? What was with all of Them? I sighed, maybe Rachel had the answers. I walked up to her cave and found her in there, as her eyes immediately began glowing green:

"Chaos reigns imbalance begins

Curse mark of balance sets in

Nine will go to settle the curse

They'll split into two and disperse

North to find the Snowy Queen

West to find the King of machines

Reveal the truth of ice and flame

The ending will come as the same"

Of course it was about them. I knew it was going to happen soon…but how exactly do you tell two people they have to die? I came out and met Chiron's questioning gaze asking me whether it was about what he feared. I nodded.

"I know which nine I'm going to take. It's obvious…" I said. I headed to the big house and Chiron got the others…I sat down at the front of the Ping-Pong table and the others soon filed in.

"What's this about?" Lex-zi asked. Neo wasn't there, the Apollo kids were working on him now.

"A prophecy." I informed them all. "Before I begin, Lex-zi, Damon, do you know where those marks on her hand and neck came from?" I asked, they shook their heads. "They're the symbol of balance. Nemesis's symbol of power…it's her Gift but your Curse. You two are perfect balance, fire and ice, boy and girl, it's only happened thrice before that the gift has been given…Chaos has begin and the prophecy given.

"Chaos reigns imbalance begins

Curse mark of balance sets in

Nine will go to settle the curse

They'll split into two and disperse

North to find the Snowy Queen

West to find the King of machines…"

I finished there. I wasn't going to tell them the ending unless I had to, there was always the double-meaning thing that the oracle loved doing. "We'll have to leave as soon as Neo is okay. We'll split into groups of four and five and we'll head off to find Hephaestus and Khione…" I said simply.

"What happened to the last pair who were given this…curse?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"They died. But the people before them lived happily ever after." I told them. They stared at me…I couldn't read the emotions in their eyes. Valentein looked half-awake. Hazen looked glare-y at Valentein. Cole looked vacant and depressed. Ali looked like she was suffering from PTS. And I probably looked like Hades too. Chaos, it explained everything…Eris…

"Let's figure this out now. Neo, I'll go with Lex-zi-" I began.

"I'll go with Damon." Hazen and Cole said at the same time.

"I'll come with you." Nico commented.

"I'll go with you and Lex-zi too." Valentein said.

"I'll go with Damon as well…" Ali said apathetically.

"Okay, then…" I said, "Let's all get some good rest…we need it."

Sleep? Yeah right…I went back to the infirmary and found Neo lying peacefully. Thank the Gods. I thanked the Apollo kids as they left. I took a deep breath, my brain felt dead and like it was still dying…

"Hey, I thought I'd find you in here." A voice said. I turned around and saw Nico, "Something's bothering you, you knew the last people who had the curse didn't you? How'd they end up?"

"Theodore and Laurence St. James, identical twin sons of Apollo. It was Victorian era London…their mother was the oldest daughter of a noble man. Chiron was their private tutor, I met them after they received the prophecy. Everything fell into chaos, the queen died prematurely, the weather was chaotic, the city set afire, everything was chaotic. The curse revealed, the only way to settle it was for them to die. Eris tried to coax them into killing each other, in the end I was forced to kill them both…" I informed him.

"What was the end of the prophecy? I know you didn't finish it…" He said.

"It will end the same…" I said, "Why are we going through all this if it's just going to end the same?"

"It might not, you know how the Oracle talks in bumper sticker half the time." He said, "Get some sleep, isn't that what you told all of us to do?"

"I can't…" I said, he told me to close my eyes, instead of closing them I rolled them. "What are you, my Mom?" I retorted as he rolled HIS eyes and told me to shut up and go to sleep…I closed my eyes and in the end did drift off…

* * *

"_Theo! Laurie! The curse mark it-it is glowing!" I exclaimed. As they turned to each other, the curse mark was indeed glowing blue. The ashes were falling heavily on us. London in it's entirety was in flames, the families ran about the cobble stone streets as a laughing filled out ears._

"_Isn't it beautiful? The flames? The chaos?" A familiar voice said. I turned to see Eris, she stood there, in a black waistcoat and skirt. "The chaos is what it is, balance is no more!" She shouted laughing, "Of course, there is one way…death. You two are the cause of this! The only way is death now, of course, you're far too weak to kill each other…though it's the only way." She said._

_Theo and Laurie stared at each other in horror. The glowing mark on their hands turned a violent red as they reached for their swords, screaming at each other to stop. I realized, they were compelled to kill each other. "Kai!" Chiron's voice shouted as I realized what I had to do…I grabbed Amyntas._

_I disarmed them and realized I had to kill them, how could I let them kill each other? Loving brothers? It wasn't fair to them, they did nothing for this curse…I reached my sword and closed my eyes._

"_Kai! Do it!" Laurie screamed._

"_Kill us! It is the only way!" Theo screamed._

"_Now Kai! It is your only chance!" Chiron shouted._

_All of them had ash covered faces and desperate eyes. I ran at them, closing my eyes as I stabbed the sword through them. It was as if a giant pulse went off, Chiron and I were pushed back and the two bodies began glowing…separating, their bodies placed on a scale…as a huge burst of light went off…_

_I shielded my eyes for a second, but when I opened them, it was as if years had gone by. London was back to normal, everything…back to normal. I just laid there on the cobble stone…_

"_W-What has happened Chiron?" I asked him._

"_Balance has been restored…" He told me…as he gestured for me to get on his back. We headed to the local graveyard, he gestured to the two graves. Carved and beautiful, tomb stones of nobles._

Theodore Gabriel St. James & Laurence Michael St. James

Died in Accident 1885-

_Were the names on the tombs…_

* * *

I woke up remembering that… Accident? Was my murdering them really an accident? Why did they have to die for balance? How stupid was that? Was I going to have to kill Damon and Lex-zi as well? Will their deaths simply be written off as another "accident"…? I found myself lying on Nico's chest which fell up and down…it was soothing. I woke up and stayed up until I saw the sun peak through the window…

I needed to get it together, stop feeling sorry for myself, lead this mission, and try not to get too many people killed. That's what I needed to do. Stop thinking about the future (that's Apollo's job) I needed to focus on what was going on in front of me and stop being so self-centered. Damon and Lex-zi were the ones that might die. I frowned at the thought.

I went back to my room in the Big House, grabbed Neo and my bag, began stuffing our stuff in it. Grabbed them, and headed back where I saw Neo slurping down a huge glass of nectar. I was relieved he was okay, he was literally the only family I had. As he reached for the huge bottle of it, I quickly grabbed it away from him, and looked at him with a smile.

"Do you want to burn up into ash?" I asked him. He grinned and hugged me.

"So I heard you beat up some major ass for me." He said as I hit him lightly.

"Watch your language." I reprimanded.

"Hey! I've been awake for like, thirty minutes, and your already PMSign on me?" He shouted.

"PMS? Do you even know what that is?" I asked him arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Pissed at Men Syndrome." He said as I laughed and ruffled his hair because I knew he hated it.

"Well, did someone fill you in about what's happening?" I asked as he nodded, "Oh, and what happened out there? I know I've trained you better than that! What happened?"

"Nuthin…" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Right." I said, not convinced at all. "Okay, look, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen, if you don't, it's okay." I bargained, I figured if he wasn't going to tell me, he wasn't going to tell me. He was a stubborn kid (another trait he had inherited from me) "Either way, hurry up and get ready we've got a mission." He nodded and put on his tough face, I grinned and left.

The next day everyone met at the top of the hill, just like old times. Damon and Lex-zi arrived first, they were talking to each other quietly, I didn't bother trying to eaves drop. They seemed close, like brother and sister, and that reality only made me feel worse. I really hoped they wouldn't come to the same end as Theo and Laurie. Neo was already with me, he was still asleep, or pretending to be at least. He just didn't want to face the day… Ali and Cole approaching arguing over the missing comb, Ali thought Cole stole it but Cole said that Ali had it last and probably just lost it. Hazen came still slightly asleep. While Valentein was trying to walk and fix her hair at the same time…wasn't really working out.

Either way, the way they were acting it almost seemed like some things were back to normal. At least Cole was talking again and they weren't all suffering from severe depression. Nico came much later with Chiron. We all stared at the centaur, waiting for direction, I guess I'd never realized it, but we relied on Chiron for a lot of things. It kind of made me angry, having to be reliant on someone else.

"Let's split up now," I said taking charge, they're heads all swiveled from Chiron to me. Hazen, Cole, Ali, Damon you're one team and you'll be heading west to find Hephaestus. I'm guessing a mountain, the Pacific coast is where I'd start. Lex-zi, Nico, Neo, Valentein, we'll be heading north. Quebec is usually where Khione is, in the palace with her father Boreas. I guess we just need to find them." They all listened as I stopped then said, "Okay, let's bounce…"

And bounce we did, Hazen, Cole, Ali, and Damon were able to ride planes because they weren't hated by Zeus like Me, Nico, and Neo were. Neo, Nico, Lex-zi, Valentein and I were all heading north, which wasn't as far. We bounced to a Cyclops lair on accident though…

**(A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks! UNTIL NEXT TIME! I probably won't update for awhile after this, I have MANY plans! BUT I WILL GIVE U GUYS A SNEAK PEAK!)**

**Chapter Four Sneak Peak!**

**WITH LEX-ZI'S GROUP****!**

"**Welcome my friends to the not-so-wintery wonderland." I said as we all got out of the car. I didn't get much of a response, they all fell out of the car gasping and hugging the ground, I stared at them oddly. "What's wrong with you people?"**

"**YOUR DRIVING!" Valentein shouted. Neo was making a snow angel happily, but I think he was doing it wrong, that is, unless you're SUPPOSED to do it face down…**

"**You dare criticize my driving?" I shouted, "I am a FANTASTIC driver!" They others just stared at we weird shaking their heads.**

"**We ran EVERY SINGLE STOP LIGHT!" Valentein shouted.**

"**I think I have a concussion for how many times my head bumped the ceiling because you're not aware of speed bumps!" Lex-zi accused.**

"**Did you know there's such thing as a SPEED LIMIT?" Nico shouted at me. I was offended.**

"**I'm offended! You said we had to get there quickly!" I shouted, "So first of all, I'd like to ask what a stop light is. Second of all, Lex-zi, speed bumps have the word SPEED in them, you're SUPPOSED TO SPEED! Nico, I am aware of that thing, but I don't believe in it. It's like Logic, it just doesn't exist in my mind! Third of all! Neo! I get up before you get hypothermia!" **

"**Do you REALLY have a license?" Valentein asked, "Stop lights are those red lights!"**

"**Nuhuh! Green means **_**go**_**. Orange means **_**okay**_**. Red means **_**ready**_**. Even NEO knows that!" I said.**

"**Kai, speed-bumps were created to make people SLOW DOWN!" Lex-zi shouted irritated.**

"**And you wonder why we were chased by cop cars to the border…" Nico said appalled.**

"**ahm eahtaing smoh." was the response I got from Neo.**

"**What?" Nico asked staring at Neo.**

"**He said he's eating snow." I replied, "Just don't eat the yellow stuff!"**

"**Why? Isn't yellow lemon?" Neo asked…**


End file.
